Souls On Fire
by MoonNRoses
Summary: *Companion fic to Firestarter. Post CF with spoilers.* District 12 has been destroyed, Katniss is back from the Games, and Peeta is captured. Something is burning inside of Gale to be free and Madge is already starting to realize her soul is on fire...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter. Essentially, it is the same story told from two very different points of view._

**Dedication: **This story is dedicated to Medea Smyke, who incidentally, writes the best Gale/Madge stories I've read. If you haven't read her stories, check them out. Medea Smyke has been encouraging me to write a story for Gale/Madge so this story has come to being because of her encouragement. Thank you, MS.

**Chapter One**

"Katniss, there is no District Twelve." I watch helplessly as Katniss's eyes go wide in shock. She's been through so much and I lay yet another shock on her system. It hurts me to hurt her. I feel as if she is an extension of me, and yet, I feel oddly removed from her. She turns away from and I see her eyes focus on my burns.

"Your family?" she asks. Of course, she would ask. Our lives were so entwined before the 74th Hunger Games that she would know just how much my family means to me.

"Safe," I murmur. For, now, they are safe. It was a struggle to get them out. When the aircrafts came to bomb and destroy our district, it shocked everyone. It seemed as if it was almost immediate after the end of the Quarter Quell Games. _After she ended the Quarter Quell Games_, I think as an after thought. It was rough. Everyone was running and screaming as they ran towards the fence. I was afraid that maybe someone would run right into it and be electrified. But for some miraculous reason, I could tell that the electricity had not been turned on. One of the Peacekeepers that had remained after Thread had taken control of District Twelve must have given us a fighting chance. It's the only reason to explain why we were able to tear it down and run.

Not that it stopped the crafts from bombing the woods. I see Katniss's expression and I know that she knows that I haven't told the whole truth. "Mom and Posy are fine but Rory has a broken leg and Vick has some burns. Your mom and Prim helped fix them right up." I try to sound upbeat, but the memory of the tree coming down on Rory's leg as a bomb tore the earth in the area in which we were running will forever be engraved into my memory. It will always been under the surface. I was able to shield most of the burns from Vick, but not all. I failed in keeping all of them from harm.

Katniss's next question, however, brings me out of it. "And Madge? The Mayor and his wife? Peeta's family? Greasy Sae and Rippa?"

I lean back and regard her shrewdly. I can't help it. Of course she would have to bring up _his_ family. I know that Peeta and I had come to a truce of sorts. But that was before the Games. I know that he's been taken by the Capitol and may never survive. But her feelings for him just rub me the wrong way. Because no matter how much I want to deny what I saw on that television, I have a feeling that what happened between Katniss and Peeta on the beach was not an act. So, my words may seem a little sharper than I originally had attended. "Madge and the mayor are fine. Her mother didn't make it. Greasy Sae is burned but okay. Rippa was lost, I'm not sure where. I don't know if the baker and his family made it or not," I fire at her. I just can't help it. I know it's not fair to have this resentment in me, but there's no stopping it from boiling over.

But I try to see things from her perspective. I feel guilt creeping in and I murmur, "Catnip." She shakes her head and I see tears leak from her eyes. Those tears are almost my undoing. Katniss never cries. I try to say something that will stop them as I wipe the tears from her cheeks. "We'll be in District 13 soon. They're all waiting to meet you."

It's then that she jerks away from me and starts ripping tubes out of her arms. She vomits and her discomfort hurts me. I reach out to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me," she whispers as she wipes her mouth on the sheets. But I just squeeze her shoulder to let her know that I'm not going anywhere. She shrugs my hand off her shoulder and says louder, "Don't touch me." I feel rejection, and I know that I shouldn't, but it bubbles up inside me.

I sit back in my chair and watch as the attendants rush in. She tells them to leave her alone but I don't move. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave her alone. Why can't she see that? She tells me to get dressed but I shrug. I doubt that she sees it. Suddenly, I'm angry. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

She shakes her head as she looks through drawers, effectively ignoring me once again. It bothers me. No matter how much we've been through, we've always been there for one another and not once have we ignored the other's presence. I want to help her but she won't even talk to me.

Finally, she's dressed as she rips the gown of her head. She turns to look at me and I see something in her face that I haven't seen before. "Where's Haymitch and Plutarch?" she demands.

I look at her coolly. I just can't figure her out. I used to be able to read her emotions as they would fly across her face. Her mother often joked when Katniss wasn't around that I was the only one who could understand her. I sigh as I sit up and then stand up as I answer her. "They're with your mother and sister." Finally, here's something that I can read. Her eyes light up. I nod to her and say, "Come on." I walk towards the door and the bed that holds the older District 3 tribute. He's still asleep and the machines that he is hooked up to just beep as we walk by.

I walk down the hall and into a room where there are low voices. Plutarch is talking to Mrs. Everdeen and Prim. He breaks off abruptly as he sees Katniss behind me. Mrs. Everdeen sees Katniss and she runs to her. I know that Katniss is surprised, but what surprises me the most is how Katniss grips both her mother and her sister. They stand, united, for a moment. I see the emotion of it on Katniss's face and I look away as I feel as if I've peeked into something that I shouldn't have.

Her voice startles as she asks, "What do you want me to do?" I look over and see her staring at Haymitch with determination in her eyes. I have a horrible sense of foreboding in my stomach.

A/N: Please be kind and leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter. Essentially, it is the same story told from two very different points of view._

**Chapter Two**

No one makes a sound. Both Katniss and Haymitch are staring each other down with flat, expressionless eyes. Plutarch looks as if he's swallowed a lump of coal. And Mrs. Everdeen looks fearful. I don't know what to expect but I hope it's not what I think it is. I hope she doesn't think that going back to the Capitol to get Peeta will be a good idea. "Maybe we should talk about this in private?" Plutarch asks softly. I don't know if his tone is because of Mrs. Everdeen's look or if he's afraid to talk about it himself.

I look back at Katniss's back and I can see she is tense. "I'm done with secrets," she says in such a cold voice. "My mother and Prim can handle it. They've been through more than most." I want to grab her and shake her. I want to find her again. I want to find some part of her that resembles the girl n the woods. I hear Plutarch gulp loudly at her response and I almost roll my eyes. I hear a sound beside me and I see that Finnick Odair, the famous District 4 tribute, lean against the doorjamb. Katniss looks over at him and some sort of unspoken communication travels between them. She turns her head back to Haymitch and demands, "Well?"

"As Plutarch said, you're the mockingjay. You're the symbol of the rebellion. As long as they see you and know that you are alive and well, they will fight." His words are delivered with a sharp and almost sarcastic edge. I know Katniss won't be happy with that answer.

"And what about those that were," her voice falters before she can finish the question. "What about those that were captured?" And now I know for sure that she wants to go back to the Capitol to save him. Which, being Katniss, she would do for just about anyone. But the emotion in her voice stabs at me.

"They're bait," Haymitch says simply and turns to look out of a window.

I see her break away from her family and stalk towards him. She grabs his arm and turns him to face her. I can just see her profile but I can tell she's angry. "I know. How do we save them anyway?" Her voice is loud and the question echoes around the room. Finnick stands up straighter and goes further into the room.

"Do you know what you're asking, Katniss? For a boy you never even loved?" Haymitch spits out. His whole body seems to be vibrating with anger.

My body tenses for her answer. "You don't know what I feel," she says coldly. I smirk inwardly. No one knows what she feels. This isn't news to any of us. "You _owe_ me," she tells him fiercely.

At this, he wrenches his arm from her. "I don't owe you anything, girl. I kept you alive!" He turns and we see spittle fall from his mouth as he yells at her. "The girl on fire! HA! The girl who never does what she's told is more like it! You're alive. Someone should think that you would be thankful."

"I don't deserve to be!" she screams out. The shout has makes Prim cry but my heart just feels like it is in a vise. Does she feel that she doesn't deserve to be alive? Why on earth would she think that? Why would she feel that? "I'm not good enough, remember?" she says so softly that I almost don't hear it. What does she mean by that? It's obvious that this is part of a conversation the two of them have had before, but it bothers me. She's good enough for everything.

Haymitch shakes his head sadly as he says, "None of us are." He turns to look back out the window as he murmurs, "Just a bunch of killers." Both Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are crying now. Everyone else just waits with baited breath as Haymitch lays his forehead against the glass of the window. I can see the fight leaving him with every labored breath as he says, "You're asking for a miracle."

"Then I should get a miracle," Katniss tells him.

Haymitch watches her for a moment and then he nods. "We'll think of something. Let's just get to District 13."

Plutarch tells us that we have about another hour until we reach the district. I see the anger and tension in Katniss's body drain away. Her mother takes her hand and she is lead out with both her sister and Prim away from me. Finnick goes over to Plutarch and they start talking but I'm looking over at Haymitch in disbelief.

He sees my look and he shakes his head and looks away. I stalk over to him. "You do realize she will be killed?"

"I don't realize anything," he tells me as he looks back at me. He looks so tired. He rubs his hands across his face and then sits down at the table. "I need a drink," he says softly. And I know that I won't be able to convince him.

I stalk out of the room and head towards Mrs. Everdeen's voice. My thoughts, however, are a jumbled mess. I would love to go to the Capitol and destroy something. Watching the bombs fall on home was… indescribable. I hated the mines but still it was home. I would love to pay them back for the terror they caused. But I know that getting Peeta so soon is likely a suicide mission. That is, of course, if he's not already dead.

I finally reach their door and I watch as Mrs. Everdeen patches up the few injuries Katniss had on her arms. Then the three of them sit and wait so patiently. It's not often that I see Katniss so still. She always has to move. Finally, she looks up and sees me. "Can I talk to her alone?" I ask.

Her mother and sister silently get up and leave the room. She looks away from me again and I go and sit down across from her. She's fidgeting with the sleeve of her jacket and won't look up at me. We sit there for a bit, neither one of us speaking, until I clear my throat. This question has been eating at me ever since I've seen her and Peeta on the beach. She finally looks me straight in the eye. Hers seem so vulnerable to me now. "Katniss," I say and I realize my voice is raspy as if I haven't used in a while. I swallow hard again to get some moisture in my mouth and throat before I continue. "Katniss, do you love him?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter. Essentially, it is the same story told from two very different points of view._

**Chapter Three**

My heart is beating so loud that it is a wonder that she can't hear it. She has to know how I feel about her by now. I know I've told her. She stands up to pace and finally ends up over at a window. While she looks out, she whispers the word that breaks me into pieces. "Yes." I close my eyes as that one word echoes around inside my thoughts, inside my heart, and inside my very being. I get up and look out another window so I don't have to stare at her. I know I curse, but I can't help it. I feel so furious. I want to pound something, anything.

However, on the other hand, I feel relief at the fact that I don't have to wonder anymore. I know. "So, that's it then," I say. Even the minute feeling of relief doesn't erase all the pain that I feel.

"What do you mean?" she asks me.

Isn't it obvious what I mean? "You don't love me," I say harshly. How else could I say it? Tears blur my vision and I can't even see the ground rushing underneath us. I blink them back.

"I do, Gale, I do," she pleads and I turn around to stare at her. I brace myself as I wait for her explanation. "I can't explain it. I love both of you… but differently." Again, her voice rips through me like a knife.

"Not enough," I tell her. I look to the door as Finnick is standing there. I shake my head at the thought that we've had an audience to this conversation. I just feel the need to get away from her. I walk towards the door and out. I pause in the hallway and I hear Finnick say, "I'm guessing he's not your cousin."

No, I think, we're not cousins. We're friends. The closest of friends. And for a few years now I was hoping that we could be something so much more. I walk away and down the hall. I just can't bear to even hear her voice anymore. I finally find the room that my family is in. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim look at me and I can't bear to see the pity in Prim's gaze. That girl is really too observant for her own good.

I sit down next to a window and Posy comes over to climb in my lap. I hold her to me and I try desperately not to let on what has just happened. "Plutarch said that we should be there soon," my mother tells me. I don't even look up because I can sense the pity in her voice. I just nod and wait.

Before too long, Vick gets up to look out the window. "There are still ruins," he says and I stand up with Posy on my hip to look out. Everything is still destroyed.

"That's weird," I murmur as we start to descend. But it seems as if we're going into the ground. Before I can get my bearings, we're sucked into darkness. I grip the wall with one hand as fear closes in on me. It's just like the mines. I feel Posy lock her arms around my neck and it takes her almost strangling me to get me to calm down.

Then, suddenly, the hovercraft is flooded with light. I blink a few times to adjust my vision. It seems as if we're landing in an underground world. "Look!" Posy cries and we see other hovercraft landing. They're people milling about in carts, unloading crates, even people with orange batons directing the hovercraft where to go.

"Come on, kiddo," I say to Vick and we all file out. Rory uses a pair of crutches to limp out of the craft. I know that Katniss is behind us when I feel Posy wave to her. I don't turn around. We disembark off the ramp and I look over to see the people disembarking from the craft next to us. It's other District 12 survivors. Suddenly, I see Madge Undersee and her father, the Mayor, exit the craft. Her wavy blond hair is hard not to notice. But I'm shocked to see she is injured. There's a dark red mark across her fair skin and she is limping towards us.

What is even more puzzling is that her bright blue eyes seem to focus on me and relief fills her gaze. I thought she hated me ever since that remark I made on the 74th Reaping Day. She hugs Katniss when she reaches us and I give her a stiff nod as she does so. "I'm sorry about your mother," Katniss tells her but Madge just shakes her head.

"I don't want to talk about it," she tells us and then looks over at me. She reaches over to my good hand and gives it a squeeze. We've never had any physical contact. But she seems genuine when she says, ""We heard you got out. I'm relieved you survived." All I can do is nod. Emotion, suddenly, clogs my throat because that is exactly what happened. We survived. And now, there's something more that this girl from a privileged background, well as privileged as one can get in District 12, that connects us.

Suddenly, Katniss flies across the strip and in someone's arms. It takes me a moment to recognize the baker. They're both sobbing. "It's so sad," Madge murmurs to me.

"What's that?" I ask her, and I know my voice is curt.

"He's lost his wife and one of his sons. He may lose another." Her kind words don't do much to make me feel any better. As a matter of fact, they make me feel worse. I clench my jaw and that is when Katniss comes back. I know she takes one look at my face and looks away, but I can't help but be angry. However, I feel more angry at myself than anything else.

We're directed over to the other side and I hear Katniss gasp. I look up and I freeze in place. A man with white glistening hair is looking at us with a smile. Katniss told me that President Snow had threatened my life, the life of our families, and God knows what else. I feel my anger and my hatred directed at this man in front of me.

But then, slowly, confusion sets in too. What is President Snow doing here? It is then that I notice that though this man may be similar to the President, he isn't the same man. He's taller, for one, and fit. His eyes don't have that snake look to them either. Plutarch Heavensbee introduces them. "Katniss Everdeen, please meet Mayor Deke Snow."

I can see the shock on everyone's faces. I can't blame them because I feel it too. The mayor laughs as he says, "You said she had spirit, Plutarch, and I can certainly see it. I understand your confusion, Ms. Everdeen. President Snow is my older brother, and I'm not proud of it. He exiled me years ago. And I'm glad he did. It brought us to this point." His voice is more pleasant than the President's. I find myself wondering how President Snow got to the point that he was at if this man seems so much more likeable. "Welcome to District 13, or what we like to call, Freeland."

"Thank you, Mayor," Katniss tells him. We follow the mayor and others out of the landing area. There are streets and tall buildings everywhere we look. We go through a building and even on a moving walkway. Posy loved it but Rory had trouble keeping his balance on it. We finally end up in a building that looks exactly like a Justice Building. They lead us into a room with lots of chairs. It puts me in mind of a war room. There's a huge map on the table with big a red "X" over District 12. I take a closer look at it as two women rush into the room.

They both hug Katniss and I look up at her in surprise. But she's smiling and she recognizes them. "We told them everything," the older one said as she cupped Katniss's face in her hands. "It's because of you that we survived." I'm guessing that these two are the two that Katniss found at the cabin from District 8.

"And it's because of these two young women that we were able to get hovercrafts to District 12 in time to save as many as we could," the mayor told her. The younger one smiles, as does Katniss, but she doesn't say anything. What is there to say, really? The Mayor seems to catch onto this as he looks at us and says, "So, now that you're here where do we begin?"

Haymitch finally speaks up as he moves throughout the party to stand in front of us all. "She wants to back to the Capitol to save those who were… captured." It's obvious there is a sneer in his voice, but the next words from the mayor surprise us all.

The mayor nods and he smiles. "That's what I was hoping for. We've already got another fleet of hovercrafts waiting to go."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter. Essentially, it is the same story told from two very different points of view._

**Chapter Four**

"I knew you worked fast, Deke, but this is…" Plutarch's voice trails off in surprise. I look over at Katniss and I can see her look of hope. It's like she's already calculating the time it will take to get back there.

"We figured that once you got here, saw the force that we have, and get healed up, you would want to head back out. After all, we have to save the lovebirds," the mayor says. I look up sharply at his words. _Gee, thanks for reminding me_, I think. But I look over at Katniss again and I see that she is not as moved by his words as one might think. They stare at one another for a moment.

As they have their moment, whatever it is, I think. I want to go. There's no way I'm going to let her face this alone no matter how hurt and angry I may be. "If she goes, I go," I announce almost before the thought is finished in my mind. I step up closer to Katniss and I can see her shaking her head at me. On this I'm resolute so I just ignore her.

"You're injured," she says. "You can't go." I just smirk. That was such an obvious cheap shot.

Mayor Snow just laughs. "Injured doesn't mean much here, Ms. Everdeen. We'll just throw him in the healing tank for a couple of hours and he'll come out good as new. It's faster and a bit better than the type of healing they do on you after the Games." One side of my mouth moves up in a smirk and I can see she is fuming about this. I don't know if it is because she doesn't want me with her or if she doesn't want to wait, but either way, she's stuck with me now.

"I'll go too, then," says another voice. I'm so completely shocked at this that I'm amazed my eyes haven't jumped out of my head. I look down as Madge Undersee stands next to me. What does a… a… I don't even know what to call her! She's not hunter like Katniss and me. She doesn't have any experience. How do I know she won't scream and run at the first chance?

At first, I don't know what to say. The mayor has some soldiers come into the room to escort us to our "healing." Once we're out in the hall, I think of what to say. Unfortunately, it comes out in a shout. "Go back where it's safe, Madge. We don't need you."

Her eyes look hurt but determined as she looks back up at me. "Tough. Gale, I'm going."

I stop in the hallway, as do the soldiers as I look at her incredulously. "And what will you do? Scream? Flap your hands helplessly? You can't really expect to be of any help, do you?" For some reason, I don't want her to go. Just the thought of a gun in her hands does something funny to my stomach. It isn't right to think of her like that. She should be in her pretty white dress with lots of flowers and away from all of this.

But then she surprises me. She steps up to me where the toes of her shoes are touching the toes of my boots. She pokes me in the chest with her finger and her eyes are like blue steel. "Listen to me, Gale Hawthorne. I may not be a hunter like you and Katniss, and I'm sure as hell not someone who has survived the Games. But I've survived more than you can possibly know and I can endure more than you think. I'm smart, I'm quick, and I'm better at some things than you can possibly imagine. I'm going to the Capitol to save Peeta because Katniss and Peeta are my friends. I'm going to the Capitol to give them a taste of what they gave us. And I'm going to the Capitol because I'm damn well old enough to make my own decisions. You're not my father or my husband and therefore can't tell me what I will or won't do. So why don't you just shut up about me and mind your own business?"

I have never heard her talk so much in my life. I suddenly realize that she has backed me up against the wall and her finger is still pointing into my chest. Currently, that finger is digging into a burn but I don't tell her that. I'm just shocked. Who would have thought that she had so much spunk and fire? I hear a discreet chuckle and suddenly I'm mortified to know that the soldiers have heard it all. Madge turns as gracefully as she can on her heal and they lead us away. However, I'm walking more slowly as I try to think of everything she just said.

What does she mean that she's survived more than I could possibly know? Ok, so no one's life is perfect but what has she really suffered? I watch her hair bounce with her limp as we continue down the hallway. I want to say that she is some spoiled little rich girl but I know deep down that it isn't true. She's never acted that way. She's not even like most of the girls that were in school. She's always been calm and collected. Well, until I manage to set her off, that is. Madge has always been able to get my back up. Even more so than Katniss. I shrug off that thought as we walk into a large room.

There are several people in white lab coats situated around the room. One woman sees us and directs us to two chambers. They are huge metal chambers with a window on each door. "Hello, my name is Dr. Franklin. These are our healing chambers. Luckily, we have two open right now. The rest are being used for other survivors from District Twelve." I wonder who is in those other pods. "Now you will just need to disrobe and then put these masks over your noses," the doctor tells us as she hands us each a mask.

She pulls a curtain around each pod to give us privacy. I start to get undressed uncomfortably. The burns and the pain in my arm make the going very slow. A nurse comes around to help me out of my clothes and I hear her gasp as she sees my back. Then I hear another gasp. I can barely see Madge's outline from around the curtain but I do see her face and neck as I look over my shoulder. Luckily, my pants are still on but her eyes are holding my gaze and I don't even think my pants for a moment. Her eyes take in my back and I can read the emotions in her eyes. First, there was pity, and oh how I hate pity. But that is quickly washed away with anger. And I think it is her anger that causes her tears. I can't believe this girl is crying for me. She looks up to see me staring and one would think that she would blush. But instead, our eyes just lock on one another. I suddenly realize that there is a connection between us. I don't know how one came to be, or when, but I recognize it. Her blond head disappears and the connection is broken. I'm suddenly left feeling bare.

Goose bumps ride over my skin as the nurse helps me finish. She hands me the mask and I awkwardly slide it over my face and then she helps me into the chamber. I stand inside the chamber and they shut the door. It closes with a metal click and I'm suddenly very glad that I'm not claustrophobic. At least it isn't dark. The chamber tilts back and as it does I feel a warm liquid substance start to fill the chamber. When the chamber is completely back to where I'm lying down, I realize that my head is supported by a soft pillow of sorts. The liquid completely covers everything from my neck down and I sigh as it touches the burns. It's as if the liquid is drawing out the heat and the pain. I think to myself that this is the most relaxed I've felt in ages.

About an hour and a half later, the liquid starts to drain and I realize that I fell asleep. I blink sleepily as the chamber starts to tilt back to a standing position. By the time the door opens, all the liquid is gone and I'm completely awake and alert. The nurse hands me a robe and I realize that I don't have any pain whatsoever in my arms and shoulders. I shrug it on and walk from behind the curtained area. I see Madge standing and waiting for me and I'm relieved to see the mark on her face is gone. Her hair is still up but there are strands that have curled with moisture. They lead us to separate showers that are on opposite sides of the same room and show us where clothes have been laid out for us. They are the same black material of the clothes that I saw most of the soldiers wearing. Then they leave. There is a partition between the showering areas so at least Madge's modesty would be in tact. I smirk at this as I walk into a shower and leave my robe on an outside hook. There are some buttons so I start hitting them at random. Suddenly, cold water is shooting out of the shower head and I darkly mutter an oath. I hear Madge's laughter from across the room. "Need any help?" I hear her call out.

"I don't know what all the damn buttons are for," I call out crossly as I try to remember what buttons I pushed.

"Get out of the shower and put your robe on. I'll figure it out," she says and I'm surprised to find that her voice is right outside the shower.

I pull open the door and I see her standing there with her eyes closed. I grab the robe and wrap it around me. "Done," I tell her while trying valiantly not to let my teeth chatter.

She opens her eyes and I see they are full of laughter. She smirks at me as she deftly hits a few buttons and we see steam rising from the shower. "The soap is on the right," she tells me and she walks away.

I roll my eyes as I quickly shuck off the robe and jump back in. The hot water feels so great against my cold skin. I can't quite suppress my groan and I hear Madge's laugh echo across the room. After I'm done with the shower, I quickly get dressed. I wait for Madge outside of the shower area and she doesn't make me wait long. Her hair is pulled back into a pony tail and she looks quite comfortable in the soldier get up. We walk outside the room and we see her father, the Mayor of District 12, waiting for us.

She gives her father a hug and they murmur to one another for a moment and I look away. There is so much sadness in Mayor Undersee's eyes. I realize, once again, that there is another thing Madge and I have in common: we've both lost a parent. Soon, a soldier comes to lead us away. We go back through some doors and into a large room. There are prep teams talking with one another and we're lead to some chairs in front of a platform. We sit down and wait.

I see Katniss walk in and looking angry, followed by the others. I raise an eyebrow at Haymitch but he just shakes his head. I wonder just what it was that I missed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter. _

**Chapter Five**

I watch as a tall woman with midnight black hair and electric blue eyes strides up to the front of the room. Immediately, the lights dim and a screen comes down revealing blueprints of a building. "This is the main Peacekeeper building in the Capitol," she starts. Her voice is clear and authoritative. "This is where we believe the prisoners are being kept. Remember, we are there to rescue Peeta Mellark, Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason and any members of the Odair family. Also we are looking for any information on Cinna and Portia. We believe they also have been captured. Remember, these two were elemental in relaying information to us from the Capitol. Also, we are to assess any security measures that are keeping the President protected. However, our mission is only to secure and rescue the captured. We want to keep our presence hidden from the Capitol forces, but should we be discovered, shoot to kill." My respect for this woman rises. I squint to read her name tag in the dark and all it says is Commander Vanzant.

Immediately after her briefing, she divides the soldiers into parties. Then she looks over at us. "Come with me," she orders us. She turns on her heel expecting for her orders to be followed. She leads us into an armory and my hunter's heart is having trouble staying in my chest. All around the room are all sorts of weapons. Anything ranging from bows and arrows, to clubs, swords, and even a trident for Finnick Odair. She gives us each a vest with an endless amount of pockets to stuff things into. She talks to Katniss for a moment and hands her something. Then she heads my way. "How are you doing, soldier?" she asks me.

I look down at her. "Fine." I'm busy loading my pockets with ammunition. She sees that I've already grabbed two bows and hands me a similar box that she gave to Katniss. She explains to me that inside are some arrow heads with poisons that are lethal. I nod to her to let her know I understand.

"What's your name?" she asks me as I tie a knife sheath around my thigh.

"Gale Hawthorne," I tell her.

She nods again. "Look, I'll be honest. I've seen Katniss in the Games but I know next to nothing about you and the other little one. All I can see is that you need to keep up. We don't want to leave anyone behind because rescuing even those could cause someone to get killed. I don't know what training you've had and I dislike taking civilians with me on missions."

I look her in dead in the eye. "I can keep up, Commander." She looks at me shrewdly for another moment before finally moving on to talk to Madge. I continue loading up on weapons. I even grab a pistol. It has two settings. One for stun and one lethal. I check for ammunition and holster it. Finally, I look up and I see the whole group is loaded down with weapons. The Commander looks us all over and nods again. "You're with me," she tells us and we follow her out to the landing area to our hovercraft.

***

The ride to the Capitol is actually pretty uneventful and short. The Commander has shown us the blueprints again and I think I'm fairly certain I could find where we are going in my sleep by now. Vanzant has also told us that District 11 has control over the transportation for all Districts which makes our journey much easier. As we get closer to the Capitol, we all look out of the windows. I'm actually surprised by what I see. When we watch television and they show advertisements or images of the Capitol, it always seems to be filled to the bursting with lights and people and just movement.

As we pass by with the city under us, I'm surprised to see only a few lights and absolutely no traffic. Katniss and I look at each other. I raise my eyebrows and she just shrugs her shoulders. "Martial law," Vanzant answers for us. "Curfews, less power, and absolutely no partying. The citizens of the Capitol are suffering for the first time in their lives."

I snort at that. "That's not suffering." Suffering is watching children die in the Seam from starvation. Suffering is being trapped in a mine, in complete darkness, and knowing that air is scarce. Suffering is holding your eight month pregnant mother as she sobs because her husband and your father has just been blown to smithereens.

I hear Katniss murmur that they don't know any better. I look at her in shock but she isn't even looking at me anymore. "Peacekeepers," she announces.

But Commander Vanzant just laughs before she says, "I'm not worried. We look like Peacekeeper hovercraft and they fly around the city in timed patrols. Know your enemy. First rule." She turns around to check the squad with her. A tall man with dark brown hair stood up to speak with her. She introduced him as her second in command. "This is Kane. If something should happen to me, he will see you safely out."

I know with that announcement that we are almost there. I feel the blood pumping in my veins and I roll my neck on my shoulders. I stand up and bounce lightly on my feet. I look over to Madge to see if she looks scared and I'm slightly surprised, yet again, that she isn't. There's a steely look of determination in her eyes. I check my weapons and I see that out of the corner of my eye, she's doing the same.

The hatch opens in the floor and we all line up. Kane and several others take to the ladder and are lowered on top of the building. Vanzant, Katniss, Madge and I take the next ladder. I'm frozen to the ladder as we are lowered and I'm thankful that I can't move because being frozen to the ladder shocked me. As we are released, my booted feet connect with the roof. I immediately remove an arrow and notch it into my bow as I look for possible targets as the next team is lowered. I see both Madge and Katniss do the same. Vanzant comes to the door and takes a card out of her back pocket. She swipes it in the door and it glows white for a moment before opening. She raises her gun and inspects the opening. Then we follow her through the narrow opening and down about five flights of stairs. I'm surprised at how silent we are and I think it is because of our boots. Vanzant holds up a hand for us to halt as she takes the card out again to open the next door. It glows white and the door silently swings open. She checks the hall and then waves for the other teams to rescue Finnick's family and Johanna Mason through. Finnick leaves with them.

She waves us through and posts two guards on the door before going to the right. The interior of the hall is dark and there aren't any windows. There are, however, wall sconces that give off a red glow. It would make it hard for most people to see in the darkness, but my eyes adjust pretty quickly having been trained in dim conditions in the mines. Vanzant holds up her hand and we pause again. We hear boots clacking on the marble floor. They pause and we hear some beeping sounds and then the silent swoosh of the door. Then we hear screaming. I see Katniss jerk but she stays in place. We follow slowly to the open door.

I'm not close enough to peer in, but Katniss does and I watch as her face is a mask of horror. Before I can ask her what it is, she raises her bow and fires. I look around her and I'm shocked. Peeta, for so long my nemesis, is strapped to a long metal slab. His prosthetic is gone and where it should be is a bloody mess. He's got long cuts and deep gashes all over his body. There's a needle poking out of his skin and I can see that Katniss shot one of the guards. Before I get the chance to shoot the other, an arrow is flying over Katniss's shoulder to pierce the other's heart. I look in surprise down at Madge but she just jerks her head in the room and takes cover for the room with Kane.

I go in after Katniss runs inside and the smell of blood, sweat, and urine assaults my nose. I watch as Peeta stares at her in horror and then he whispers, "Katniss."

"Shhh," she says quietly as she begins to feel his face. Madge comes in as Vanzant motions for us to hurry and I help her with Peeta's restraints. I swing my bow around me and take Peeta's arm to place it around my shoulders. Katniss does the same once Vanzant shows us how to put our guns on stun. I don't even bother.

I know that Peeta and I have been at odds but I never would have wished this on anyone. I get a good grip on his bloody arm and we make our way out of the room. Vanzant swipes her card again for the elevator and we stand there, vulnerable, with our guns out and ready for anything. Thankfully, when the doors swish open, the car is empty. We all hurry in. I feel Peeta move his head and I hear him murmur again, "Katniss."

Finally, we reach the roof. Katniss, Peeta and I get the ladder first and again I am frozen as we are pulled up. As soon as we get inside, two healers take Peeta from us. Katniss follows helplessly with silent tears running down her cheeks. I look down and I see his blood on my hands. It brings a lot into perspective for me. I get out of the way as they bring in more people and finally we're on our way. I silently go into the healing room. On the floor, sobbing is Katniss with her knees drawn up to her chest. I don't know how to comfort her so I turn away. Madge is directly in my line of vision. She looks up at me with big blue eyes filled with so many emotions that I have to blink to break the stare. I watch as she silently walks over to Katniss and offers her the comfort that I couldn't.

**A/N:** _So I know this isn't a very popular pairing, but I'm dying to know what everyone thinks. Please be kind and leave a review. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter. _

**Chapter Five**

_Madge's POV_

Sometimes I wonder why I feel for Gale the way that I do. His emotions either run cold or they brim over and swallow everyone else whole. As I sit there, with my arm around Katniss's shoulders, I have to wonder for the millionth time why I volunteered. Seeing Peeta in that room did something to me. And what did I do? I killed a guard. I, Madge Undersee, have taken a life. Then, afterwards, once Peeta was handed over to the healers, Gale looks at me with such vulnerability that I feel another crack in my soul.

I try to think about something else, so I go over the mission in my mind from the time we got there until getting back on the hovercraft. Something doesn't feel right. Something just doesn't add up. I feel Katniss's eyes on me and I look at her and give her shoulder a squeeze, but I can't erase the feeling that I'm missing some vital detail. "What's wrong?" she asks me.

I look across the room at two other healing chambers surrounded by healers. I finally understand what has been bothering me. "It was too easy," I whisper.

The Commander walks up next to me and I realize she's been watching us. She nods as she says, "We didn't encounter any resistance, really. There weren't enough guards."

That was exactly what was bothering me. Katniss shivers and starts to rub her arms until she freezes in place. "Commander, does he still have his tracker in his left arm? Do any of them still have trackers?"

I feel alarm spread throughout my entire body as the Commander's eyes widen. She barks out orders to the healers. She grabs us roughly by the arms and pulls out of the way as the healers dig out the trackers from the patients' arms. "How long have we been traveling?" Katniss whispers.

My voice is flat as I answer, "About an hour and a half." The Capitol has known where we've been for an hour and a half. But how did they know we were coming for them? How could they have possibly known that we would come this soon?

"Stay here," the commander orders as she strides out of the room. Finnick comes over to us and asks what is going on. I let Katniss explain. His looks at us grimly as he whispers to us, "The only thing I can imagine is that someone on this hovercraft is spying for the Capitol." That is just about what I had worked out for myself and it angers me. After everything that they have done to us, why would someone voluntarily work for them?

Gale comes in the room and looks over at us. His eyes are just as grim as Finnick's. He walks over to us and says under his breath, "Get your weapons ready." I don't have to be told twice. I don't know who to trust on this craft other than the three in front of me. And, maybe, the commander.

Katniss goes over to Peeta's chamber and I walk over with her to help guard his chamber. I see her look in the window to his chamber and my heart twists a little inside at the look on her face. She looks so lost. "How much longer for the healing process?" she asks the nearest healer.

The healer is a small woman with curly brown hair and kind eyes. I think you would have to have some sort of compassion to do this job. I wonder, briefly, if I would be any good at it. "About another fifteen minutes," she tells Katniss. "When it's finished, we'll fit him with a new leg." Katniss nods. "I'm worried about the others," the healer tells us.

"Which others?" Katniss asks. She points across from us. I didn't recognize the two bloody masses that were brought in and stuffed into chambers. "Who are they?"

The healer sighs. "It's Cinna and Portia. They need at least two more hours." I recognize those names. They were the stylists for Katniss and Peeta. I see her face go pale and a worried look in her eye. Why in the world would the Capitol do this to their people? Then I think about Katniss's gown in the last interview. She wore a wedding dress and when she turned, it burned away to reveal a beautiful black dress that made her resemble a mockingjay; the symbol of the rebellion. I suddenly understand why they would hurt this couple. And I remember from the briefing when Vanzant had said they were instrumental in passing information from the Capitol to them. That just tells me that there are those in that city who want to rebel just as much as we do.

The craft starts to weave back and forth and I clutch the side of Peeta's chamber for balance and then I brace my legs. Katniss asks what is going on but I know that the question is more out of instinct than not knowing. It's obvious to all of us. The Capitol is following us. After a few minutes, the healers come and get Peeta out of the chamber. All of his cuts are gone and there is a healthy hue to his skin. I stand with Katniss as she watches helplessly as they fit him with a new leg. The room is a flurry of activity as other healers run to the stylists' chambers and frantically push buttons and mutter to themselves.

I see Finnick with his family and another girl that I vaguely recognize as a past Victor in the Games. They revive Peeta and Katniss walks across to him. His eyes blink as he focuses on her and the motion in them is so painful to look at that I look away. I see Gale watching the whole scene. It's like he's trying to pick it apart but for once, he doesn't look angry. After I give them a few moments I walk over to Peeta after he gets dressed and I give him one of my guns and a holster. I really don't need two.

A moment later, the commander returns with a woman that has her hands cuffed behind her. She's a surprisingly young and pretty woman. Vanzant throws her onto the floor. "Lock her in a chamber," Vanzant orders. Her eyes are cold and distant as the other woman is lifted and put in a chamber. We hear her scream out until the door is shut. After that, we don't hear anything at all. "If we get back to base, she'll have a trial for treason. If we don't, she can stay there." Vanzant's eyes sweep around the room and sees that everyone is out of the chambers except for Cinna and Portia. "How much longer?" she asks.

"About ten minutes, sir," a healer replies.

"Let's hope we have that long," she tells them. Then she sweeps her gaze across us again. "We may go down. If we do, you need to be able to run and fight. They've shot down three of our hovercraft. We're out of the Capitol area but they have followed us. If we go down, be ready." I brace my legs apart and I think for a moment as my heart pounds. I try very hard not to let myself feel fear but I do. I feel fear for all the things in my life I have yet to do.

I look over at Gale and for some reason, his eyes swing to mine. His eyes are a calm gray. I feel my heart settle and my breathing slow as I lose myself in those eyes. I have to get through this is all that I can think. It's because I want to have the chance to lose myself in those eyes again and again.

The healers finally drag the stylists out of their chambers and dress them. The man, Cinna, comes over to Katniss and gives her a hug. They talk quietly for a moment and someone arms them. I feel my heart beat a little faster as adrenaline pumps into me. The craft is still swaying but I know it is only a matter of time before something happens. An alarm sounds through the hovercraft and Vanzant comes into the room. "We're about five miles west from Freeland. We're going down. Get ready to fight." Her words are short and simple. I tighten my hands around the bow and arrow. I don't know what to expect but I'll go in it ready and willing to meet it head on. I'll kill again if I have to, especially if it means I survive.

**A/N:** _I figured that it was time we saw things from Madge's POV. Please be kind and leave a review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter. _

**Chapter Six**

_Madge's POV_

I hear Peeta speak up then. "Are there any canteens or anything we can carry water in?" This isn't something I would have thought about and I guess it is from the experience both Peeta and Katniss have had from the Games that makes him think of it. I follow behind them into the loading area of the craft. The soldiers are looking in hidden bins and everywhere they can find for the canteens. They also find parachute packs and Katniss suggests that we grab one of those too. I put my arrow back in the quiver and keep my bow in my hand. I reach out for a canteen and a parachute pack. Just as my hands clench the straps of both, the craft starts to spin. I fall and then I'm plastered against the wall as the force of the spin knocks us all back. I squeeze my eyes tightly and try to ignore the quiver of arrows digging into my back. I hear a smack next to me and I turn my head just a fraction to see Gale.

Finally, the spin levels out and I fall to my knees. He roughly helps me up by grabbing my arm. I brace my legs again as the craft sways some more before finally landing. I shake off the dizziness as I swing the parachute pack up and the canteen. I barely have time to grab an arrow before Vanzant orders, "Move!" We file out of the craft and I pull up my bow as I see Katniss do the same with hers. We're looking all around. It takes me a moment to catch on that Vanzant is looking to Katniss for guidance. Katniss goes to her right and I follow her and the others as we run for cover. I hear a bird call and I see Katniss look back. We all glance behind us and I see another hovercraft directly above our own. Fear fills me up inside. A ladder descends from the hovercraft with Peacekeepers in white uniforms on it. Vanazant holds something up in her hand and pushes the button. Our hovercraft explodes and the one above it goes with it. "That may buy us some time," she tells Katniss and then looks at her expectantly.

Katniss looks around and then she sighs. "Anyone have a map?" she asks. A young soldier takes a map out of his vest and unfolds it in front of her. "Can you find where we are on it?" she asks him.

He shakes his head. "All I know is that the barren land is here before you get to District 13 on the north side. There are woods that border the western side of the District here and it also borders the barren land's southern side. But I don't know where we are in the forest."

Katniss studies it a moment longer and then calls out to Peeta. "What do you think?" she asks him as he looks at it.

He studies it for a moment and looks up. "Keep heading east then. Maybe northeast so we can know exactly where we are in relation to the border lands."

"We have to find a water source. It's going to be dark soon, so that must be a priority. No lights, no fires, and nothing that can reflect where we are back to them," she says. I'm suddenly glad that they are with us.

"Camouflage," Peeta says and Katniss nods in agreement.

"We'll deal with that once we can find some mud." Everyone is hanging on her every word. Well, maybe except Finnick and Johanna. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to her but she creeps me out a little. "Stay in the trees and away from anywhere that doesn't give cover. Buddy up," Katniss tells us. "Let's move."

We silently move away from the clearing and Gale walks beside me. Katniss and Peeta are just ahead with the commander and others behind us. We move silently through the trees and I let my heart rate slow down. I try to stay alert as we move through the woods. I'm also finding it hard to concentrate since I sense Gale's presence right next to me. He hasn't said a word for quite some time now. Suddenly, Gale speeds up to Katniss's left side.

I try not to let it bother me, but how could I not? I hear him say, "You're different."

At that, Peeta falls back to walk beside me to give them their privacy. I look over at him and his blue eyes are watchful. So many people have commented on how much alike Katniss and Gale look. But I see so much similarity between Peeta and myself. We really could be related. A slight smile tugs his lips up and I go back to listening to the conversation in front of me.

"Yes, I am," I hear Katniss say definitely as she looks around the woods. She looks anywhere, I notice, except at Gale.

He's quiet for a moment as he looks around too. Then he says, "He's changed too."

"Who?" Katniss asks.

"Peeta," he answers.

I glance over at Peeta and I see his eyebrows have shot up but he doesn't remark on that. I look back over to Gale and Katniss. "Yes," she answers again and Gale nods.

I see the tension in his back as he walks. "You're not the girl I fell in love with anymore," I hear him say softly and it almost breaks my heart. "You're a different woman." He says it as if he's seeing that for the first time. Now it's my turn to raise my eyebrows. Hope unfurls just a tiny bit in my chest. Finally, the tension drains away from him and I hear him say, "I understand, Katniss."

"Understand what?" she asks.

I hold my breath for his answer. "I understand why you love him. Why it is Peeta and not me. At least, I think I do. And I accept it. I just want you to know that." Silence reigns between them and then he falls back next to me. Peeta speeds up to be next to her. The fact that he accepts her feelings for Peeta, that he understands, makes me feel happy for Katniss but also kind of sad for Gale. Everyone knows how he feels for her, well at least they did back home, and I know it makes him hurt to say it.

I want to say something to him but it just sits in my throat. What can I say to him? I hear Peeta say, "I think I see water to the right," and I know that the moment is gone. We all head in that direction. The picture of the area is absolutely gorgeous. I'm still getting used to the feelings of woods, but I've never seen running water like this. Not in person, anyway. I dip my canteen into the water as I see others doing and take a few sips. It's cold and it tastes so good. Before I know it, I'm guzzling it and have to slow down before I choke.

I wipe my arm across my face to keep the dribble of water frin going down my chin. I watch Peeta take a handful of mud and spread it in his hair. With our light colored hair, it's easier to pick us out of a crowd than dark hair. I follow his example. I don't even flinch at the thought of the mud that gets caked into my hair. As long as it saves my life, I just don't care. I feel another hand helping me out and I look up to see Gale. He has a slight smile on his face. "What's so funny?" I ask him.

"Just thinking that I never would have imagined that you would willingly sling mud in your hair," he tells me.

I shrug. "If it saves my life, I'd willingly shave it all off." He chuckles at this but I see admiration and maybe even respect in his eyes. I smile back at him in response. His eyes are such a clear gray that in the dying light of the sun they look silver to me. I feel that funny feeling in my stomach again as I lose myself, again, in his eyes.

Then I'm abruptly brought back as I hear Katniss hiss, "Trees!" Gale grabs my shoulders and moves us into the cover of low hanging branches. He presses me against the trunk and though the quiver of arrows is digging into my back, I don't complain. His body is hard against mine and I can feel his heartbeat. A bright light shines through the trees to spot on the water and we don't move. I feel his heart speed up in time with my own. I see Gale nod over to my right and I watch as Katniss climbs a tree. The light moves away and the hovercraft leaves. I breathe a sigh of relief and that's when I realize that Gale is still looking down at me.

I raise my eyebrow up at him. The right side of his mouth wings up in a smile for just a moment. He squeezes my shoulders and then he walks away. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I shake it off and follow him across the clearing to where Katniss is climbing back down the tree. "We're close to the barren land, but the woods are being searched by the Capitol," she tells the commander. She gets her gear back from Peeta and looks around. "We need to eat," she says and I feel my stomach grumble in response. "Finnick!" she calls and he comes jogging over to us with Annie right beside him. "See what you can get out of the stream to eat. Annie, if you can look around the banks and see if there are any plants that we can eat, it would help."

I see his look of relief and I think it's because he doesn't want to lose sight of her. "My family will help," he says and they jog back over and start talking to a group of people. Then they start over to the stream.

"Gale," she calls and he walks closer over to her. "We need to hunt. Fish and berries won't feed thirty people." He nods and looks over to Peeta. Then Peeta and Katniss share a smile and she explains, "He'll stay here with Madge and keep a look out. Peeta is a little…"

"Loud," he finishes. He grabs her chin and kisses her hard. Then he orders, "Don't go too far and get back quickly."

She kisses him back and says, "Yes sir." She and Gale stride off into the woods and I'm left behind with Peeta.

I haven't talked with Peeta very often but he has the presence that would put so many people at ease. _Unlike Gale_, I think with a smile. "So," I say.

He smiles back at me. "Thank you, Madge."

"For what?" I ask.

"For coming with them to get me. I can't tell you how much it means to me." For a moment, his blue eyes go dark with pain.

I reach out and squeeze his arm. "You would have done the same. Katniss would have walked through burning coal all the way to the Capitol to get you back."

He smiles at me as we watch Finnick and his family fish in the stream. "I'm glad it didn't come to that." I watch with Peeta as Finnick gets a fish with his trident. I feel so removed from the fear a few moments ago but I wonder what Peeta is feeling. Does he really feel free?

Are any of us truly free? I know the Capitol is out there right now searching for us. Well, not me specifically, but they're searching for Peeta and Katniss. They know they were on the hovercraft. I have such a hatred burning inside of me for the Capitol. I've always resented them because of my mother. She lost her twin in the 50th Hunger Games and it destroyed her. I've resented them because while people were starving in our district, the Capitol did nothing. If anything, they added insult to injury and kidnapped the children of the District and forced them to murder. They made us watch it.

I resent them for what they've done to Katniss and Peeta. They've manipulated them, tortured them, and they've kept them apart. The Capitol has killed off our family. I close my eyes at that and think about my mother again. Her last words pushing my father and I on as she fell behind in her housecoat and slippers. I wanted to take her with us, but father hauled me up over his shoulder and ran with tears streaming down his face.

I close my eyes as the tears come. I don't mean to cry but I can't help it. I hear shouts go up and I know that Gale and Katniss are back in the clearing. I walk away to clean my face and compose myself. I don't want them to see my tears right now. Now isn't the time for mourning. It's the time for surviving.

I walk back over just as someone hands Katniss a blow torch. I watch silently as she, Gale and Peeta take turns to cook the food. Everyone sits in a circle around the parachute with the food on it and grab food at random. I eat the cooked deer and berries. It's one of the better meals I've had in a while.

Not long after that, someone decides it would be good to get some sleep in. I do feel the need to sleep. It feels as if I haven't slept for a few days. I make my way over to a tree and I'm surprised to see Gale follow me after he helps dispose of the carcass and extra food. He settles down next to me. "Hi buddy," he tells me and I laugh at the term. I know it's because of when Katniss ordered all of us to "Buddy up."

"You don't have to sleep here if you don't want to," I tell him.

He shrugs as he looks out into the night. I shrug too and I settle as much as I can in the silence that follows. He breaks it by saying, "You did good today, Madge."

Has he ever called me by name before? I don't think so because I feel giddy at the sound of his voice saying my name. Then his words settle into my mind and I look down. "I just reacted. I… I've never…" and my voice trails off. His hand grabs mine and I'm so surprised at the action that tears spring to my eyes.

"I know," he says softly. "But you did what needed to be done. It's something I never saw in you, or never had the chance to."

I just nod as I look away and wipe some tears from my face. I hear him sigh and he releases my hand. "I'm sorry," he tells me.

"For what?" I ask as I look back at him. I have to tilt my head some and I see him looking down at me. The moon is out and I see only half of his face but his eyes are filled with amusement.

"About the comment I made the Reaping before last," he tells me.

I smile up at him. "It's okay, Gale. I forgave you a long time ago."

He nods and we sit in silence again. It isn't before long that I nod off. When I wake, I realize that my head had fallen on his shoulder but it's not this that wakes me. It was the sound of gunfire.

**A/N:** _Please leave a review!!! Thank you for reading. I'll have another update soon._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter. _

**Chapter Eight**

_Madge's POV_

My head snaps up as Gale jerks awake. We both stare, wide eyed, out across the clearing. The Capitol has found us! We both stand quickly to our feet and survey the area. As I'm looking in one direction, I feel strong hands lift me up. "What are you doing?!" I cry out to Gale.

He throws me over a hedge and yells, "RUN!"

Does he really think I'm going to leave him alone? I get an arrow notched and I turn back to look through the hedge. Gale stands with his back to the tree and shooting arrows one after another. I can't help the admiration I feel as I watch him until I notice that he's out of arrows. A Peacekeeper sees him and trains his weapon on Gale. My breath catches as Gale raises his chin and faces the enemy head on. Everything slows down to where the only thing I hear is my heartbeat.

And then, suddenly, an arrow flies through the Peacekeepers throat and time speeds up again. _Katniss_, I think as I breathe again. I hear a rustle behind Gale and this time I don't freeze. I jump from the hedge as I aim and shoot. My arrow flies over Gale's shoulder to sink into the Peacekeeper's chest. Gale turns in my direction and I can see the shock written all over his face. I swing my bow over my shoulder and grab Gale's hand. I squeeze it hard. I hear another rustle, and I go for my gun. I shoot in the direction of a white uniform and I know Gale is doing the same. Then we run.

I follow the direction that the rest of our crew is running towards. I hear a scream and I look back to see that Finnick's Annie has been shot. Without breaking much of his stride, he throws Annie over his shoulder. He throws his trident into a Peacekeeper, yanks it out, and keeps running. I whip my head back around as Gale and I run forward. I stumble as I hear someone behind me scream, "Run, Katniss!" I chance another look back and I see Katniss and Peeta running behind us. Then she stops and turns causing Peeta to stumble past her. After a piercing battle cry, she takes aim and shoots arrow after arrow like Gale was earlier.

I feel all the moisture in my mouth dry up in fear for my friend. Peacekeepers are shooting at her and one of those bullets is bound to hit her. Peeta tries to tug her away but she wrenches from his grasp and moves closer to the Peacekeepers. What can she do? She's out of arrows! However, she runs at them and when she comes to a Peacekeeper that she's already shot down, she grabs the arrow out of the body and shoots it at another. _Is it any wonder why everyone is rallying behind her_ I think in wonder.

Vanzant and the soldiers turn around and start shooting as Katniss goes on a one woman charge. I take their lead as I turn around as well and start shooting. I won't let them take her. I try and target the Peacekeepers closest to her and I can't help the grim smile of satisfaction that lifts my lips as I notice them running away from us. Or, rather, running away from the wrath of Katniss.

A hovercraft appears shining its bright light and the soldiers start targeting it. Something hits and I see smoke rising from the craft. The craft starts to dip and swerve. This must register with Katniss because she turns around and starts to run. She trips over something, but it doesn't keep her down. I see her eat up the ground towards us as Gale tugs on my arm. We're all running flat out in the other direction. We just make it outside of the clearing when we hear the explosion. I look back as Katniss and Peeta overtake us. I sigh in relief and run as fast as I can behind them. I know this will only delay them from hunting us further.

***

Several hundred yards later, people start to collapse and I collapse with them. I grab my cantina and drink greedily. I try to not to drink too fast though because I cough as I drink too much. I lower my canteen and take stock. The soldiers seem to be okay. There are a few with injuries. I look over to see Finnick and Johanna wrapping Annie up.

It's then that I hear Peeta behind me. I've never heard him angry and I can't help but eavesdrop on his conversation. "Just what in the hell were you trying to prove, Katniss?"

"What are you talking about?" Katniss returns as she lifts her canteen for another drink. I roll my eyes. What does she think he's talking about?

I'm slightly shocked as I see Peeta yank the canteen out of her hands and takes a gulp for himself. "You going off like some kind of… I don't know. Like a person with a death wish! We just got each other back. Are you that hell bent on throwing it away again?"

I see Katniss's eyes wide in shock. "No, Peeta, it's not like that. Just some kind of rage bubbled up inside me and I just didn't think."

"Surprise, surprise," Gale murmurs loudly and it pulls Katniss's eyes to him.

She narrows her eyes as she stands up to face him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I sigh and then I stand up and peek around Gale. "You don't ever think. You just rush head long into any situation. We were all running and then all of a sudden, we hear this cry. We turn around and there you are taking on all of the Peacekeepers." I know I've never seen anything like it in my life and I hope I never see anything like that again. She was running without care to herself. Though I admire her spirit, we could have lost her in just a few moments.

Katniss squares her shoulders as she looks back at me and says, ""Well, they just would have chased us. They probably would have killed us. Do you enjoy being hunted? Because that is exactly what they will do every minute of every day. We are their playthings, their prey, their entertainment and the thorns in their sides. If we don't take a stand, if we always run, then how will we ever take back what is ours?" I think about her words and I know that she is right. I may not agree with her methods, but she is right. The group gets quiet and then we move away from Katniss and Peeta as they talk quietly.

I rub my arms for warmth as I walk away. I hear Gale next to me and I look up. There's a pained look in his eye and I take a look back to see Katniss and Peeta embracing. No matter his acceptance, it doesn't mean he will get over Katniss overnight. I feel a small pang in my chest at this but I can't help but feel for him. "That scared me," I tell him softly.

"But she's right, you know," he says and I look up to see his eyes are like stone. He's not looking at me but he's taking in the scene around us. "As long as we keep running, they'll keep hunting."

"I'm not saying that we can't take a stand, Gale," I tell him as weariness creeps over me. "We can't just take on the whole Capitol with a few arrows and a small force. We have to be smart, and we have to plan. Because what's the use of fighting for a better future if we can't even see it? If we can't even make sure that we will succeed enough for others after us?" His eyes looked shocked at my little speech.

"You know, I never thanked you for back there," he tells me softly.

I shrug. "You did the same for me." I know he's trying to distract me from my point so I make sure to continue it. "We're all fighters when someone backs us in a corner, Gale. And though passion keeps us going, planning and a quick mind gets us to the finish line."

His lips lift in a smile. "Just when I think I have you pegged, you surprise me."

I feel a blush heat my cheeks and I look away. But I can't help the smile in my voice as I say, "Get used to it."

**A/N:** _I know this chapter was a short one, but I was eager to get to the next. Please be kind and leave a review._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter. _

**Chapter Nine**

_Madge's POV_

I look around and see the Commander heading towards Katniss and Peeta. They confer for a moment and then Katniss hands her bow to Peeta. Gale turns to watch with me as Katniss climbs up a tree. "Can you do that?" I ask him.

"What? Climb a tree?" he asks. I nod my head. "Yeah, I can climb. I'm not as light as Katniss though. She can go further up than I can." I wonder what it would be like to climb that high. Would it be thrilling? Or, after a while, would the sensation of being so high up dim? "Have you ever climbed a tree?" I hear him ask.

I shake my head no. "The few times I went into the woods with Katniss, she taught me how to shoot an arrow and tie some snares back that you had already set. We didn't get to tree climbing lessons." I see a slow smile spread across his face but he doesn't look back at me.

Katniss climbs back down and jumps the last few feet from the tree. Peeta gives her back her bow and Vanzant gathers us around her. Katniss gives us a rundown the situation after speaking to the stylists and once everyone has gathered together. "Ok everyone, listen up," she starts as she pitches her voice so that we can all hear. "We move fast and we move silently. Keep all communication to a minimum. We're moving in this direction." She points to the direction. "Commander, can you tell me if you have an access point to get into the base?"

One of the soldiers steps up. I believe it was the same young man who had the map. "We do have a tunnel that connects to the forest floor. It's in case we ever needed to evacuate. There are several big groupings of rocks, but one of the groupings conceals the entrance."

Katniss nods. "That's what we're looking for. It's not very far from here. Maybe about two or three hundred yards. Everyone be on the look out for what he has described. Keep your weapons ready." Then she and Peeta start to move in that direction and everyone else follows. I keep my hand tight around my gun.

Everyone is silent as we walk through the woods. We move as quickly as we can with trying to be silent. The further we go in, the more I feel Gale tense. "What is it?" I whisper to him.

He steps closer to me to whisper back. "It's too quiet. There aren't any birds or anything."

I shiver as I notice that now. I wonder if the fight scared everything off and I hope that is the case and it isn't something more sinister. I hear Annie behind us murmur something loudly and Katniss turns around to see what the commotion is all about. That's when I notice what Annie is pointing too. Off to our right, I can just make out the shadows of several groupings of rocks in the early morning light. Annie has found the rocks.

The group rushes over and starts searching for the right grouping that has the hidden entrance. My hands are running over the rocks when I hear a mockingjay call. I'm confused because it was so silent before. I look up and I see Katniss and Peeta staring at each other in horror. Before I can ask what is wrong, Annie cries out again and we can tell she's found the hidden opening. Everyone starts rushing that way when we hear Katniss cry out, "Wait!"

"We don't have time to fight them, Katniss," Peeta whispers urgently as he tries to grasp her arm again.

But Katniss shakes her head and says, "No, it's our tracks!" At first, I'm confused because I don't know what she's talking about. Then I look down and I can see exactly where all of our tracks are heading. I'm not a tracker by any means but even I would be able to see where we had gone if I was trying to follow us. I watch Katniss grab a low hanging branch and start to saw at it with her knife.

I copy her actions, and I notice both Peeta and Gale do too. I sweep along the clearing. "We need to lead them away from here," Gale tells us. Katniss nods assent and Gale motions for me to follow him. We run away from the clearing. His has incredibly long legs but I keep up somehow. When we've reached a small stream Gale loops back around and drags the branch behind him in order to cover his tracks. I copy his movements as we head back. We burst back into the clearing and I can see that most of the group has been moved through the hidden opening. Gale and I make our way there with Katniss and Peeta sweeping up behind us. The commander goes into the tunnel. I follow her with Gale behind me. Peeta pulls Katniss in and they put the seal back onto the opening just as the mockingjay lets out another cry. We hear footsteps in the clearing and I try to calm my breathing.

"No one is here," one of the Peacekeepers call out.

"I see tracks! But it's only two on foot!" says another. "Maybe they split up."

"Separate. Find them. Snow wants them dead or alive." My eyes widen in fear at those words but the footsteps don't come any closer. We listen for a few more minutes and when we don't hear them close to the tunnel we make our way down a ladder. It leads into another tunnel with metal flooring. A soldier closes the opening behind us as Vanzant takes the lead with a yellow glow stick. "Let's go," she orders.

I know Katniss and Peeta hang back for a moment so I pull Gale along behind me as I follow. I'm just glad that though Vanzant has set a brisk pace, we're not running for our lives anymore. We're safe… for now.

**A/N:** _Please be kind and leave a review_! _REALLY__ short chapter, I know… I'll make up for it with the next one._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: _The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter. _

**Chapter Ten**

_Madge's POV_

About half an hour later, we reached the end of the tunnel. It opened up into the landing area. Hovercrafts were busy landing and soldiers were disembarking from them. Workers were busy unloading supplies and weapons, or in some cases, loading supplies and weapons. However, once people started to notice us they stopped and a cheer went up. Vanzant stops and turns to us as she says, "I have to go and notify my superiors and the mayor. Kane will escort you all to the Justice building." Then she turns on her heel and jogs away from us. People call out to her and wave, but she doesn't stop.

So we follow Kane to the Justice Building. I can't help but smile as Peeta, Annie, Johanna, the Odair family, Cinna and Portia exclaim their wonder about the underground city. I know when I first saw it I was amazed. I'm still amazed that this District was able to build something so grand. Since we are all walking quickly, it doesn't take long for us to enter what I think of as the Justice Building. However, this isn't like the Justice Building at home. The outside may look similar, but the inside is a lot similar to a building full of offices and hallways. There are so many corridors but luckily they take us on a familiar path to the conference room.

I walk in right behind Peeta and Katniss. I'm surprised as I hear Peeta, mild mannered, gentle and kind Peeta, exclaim a curse. Next thing we all know, he lunges across the room towards Mayor Snow. Two guards pull him back and he strains against them. "Peeta, wait," Katniss calls out to him as she maneuvers into his line of vision. Her eyes go wide and I think I understand. I've never seen Peeta like this; not even in the Games. "Peeta, it's not President Snow, " she tells them.

Suddenly, the fight leaves him. "What?" he asks.

"It's not President Snow," she says again, though this time her voice is soft and full of understanding. "This is the Mayor of District 13. He's President Snow's brother." She rubs her hands over his tense shoulders and he moves his arms from the guards' grasp.

"My apologies," he says stiffly to the mayor.

"No, my dear boy," the Mayor says. "It's perfectly understandable given your condition. Welcome to District 13. I'm sure all of you would like to get some rest. These soldiers will lead you to your quarters." The Mayor sounds calm but everyone can see his hands shake. I know my hands would shake too if I had that much rage directed at me. I chance a look to Gale to see how he's taking it and I can tell he's just as surprised as I am. I don't think either one of us would have ever thought that Peeta would be able to hold such rage within.

The guards escort us out of the Justice Building. I see the crowd of District 12 survivors waiting for us and I no longer wait for Katniss and Peeta as I find my father. I have a need to hug him and reassure him that I'm okay. I haven't thought about how much my father must have been scared, especially if they had shared the news about our hovercraft being shot down. I see him and his relief is evident in his watery blue eyes. He hugs me close to him. I wrap my arms around him so tightly. "I'm glad you made it, baby girl," I hear him whisper. I feel him brush a kiss across my forehead and he leans back. His eyes take in my appearance and his relief fades away to amusement. "Have you been rolling around in the mud?"

I can't help the laughter that breaks free as I hug him again. "It's a long story. Do you know where we are staying?" I ask him. He nods and he takes my hand as we head over to a building behind him. He tells the soldier that was directed to lead me that he'll show me to my rooms. The soldier nods and leaves.

I look over across the crowd and I see so many people that I knew in District 12. I see Peeta embracing his father and the tears that are running down the both of their cheeks. One of Peeta's older brothers is with them. Katniss joins them and they talk quietly until they walk hand in hand towards the dormitory too. I look around some more and I see Gale as he's hugging his little sister. The sight causes a tickle under my heart and I have to look away and blink back tears. He has sweetness in him. It's just another thing for me to file away about him.

I look back and I can see him stiffen as he sees Katniss and Peeta disappear into the building. I can't help but sigh. Again, I feel a pang of pity for him at the thought of watching Katniss but at the same time I can't help that it would be good for him. He suddenly turns around and his eyes zero on my face. I feel a blush rise up on my cheeks at being caught staring at him. I look away and let my father lead me into the building. As we walk inside, I take in my surroundings. There's a comfortable common room on the right with sofas, chairs and a huge television. To the left is a large dining room and straight ahead are stairs. My father leads me up the stairs to the second floor and several doors down to the left. My door is the third door to the right. "My room is right next door if you need me," he tells me and I have this feeling he doesn't want me out of his sight for a moment.

"I love you, Daddy," I murmur quietly.

He hugs me tight to his chest and I feel his lips kiss my forehead again. "I love you too, my darling baby girl." His voice is so heavy with emotion that I almost don't hear him. It moves me to tears and I walk into my room before I start to sob. I feel so exhausted and dirty and I know the tears are only staying away because I will them too. If I let too many fall, a flood will start with no sign of stopping. "I'm right next door," I hear him say again as the door shuts softly behind me. I'm truly alone for the first time in days.

I barely give the room a glance as I find the door to the bathroom. It has the same type of shower from the Justice Building and I find some joy in it. I hurriedly strip off all the weapons, vest, and clothes. They stay in a heap on the floor. I turn the shower on with water so hot I can't even see it in the steam and stand under the spray. It feels as if layers upon layers of mud, dirt and grime are washed away. I wash my hair twice with some lavender smelling shampoo until I'm absolutely sure there is not one speck of dirt left. Then I attack my skin with soap of a similar scent. My nails are completely broken off. If there is a bit of nail left, it is caked with dirt underneath. I scrub myself with some sort of brush over and over again until I'm absolutely certain I'm clean. As I rinse, I lay my head against the side of the shower. I'm completely relaxed. It is then that I lower to my knees. I have so many emotions running through me that I can't even stand any longer.

I don't know how long I sit in the bottom of the shower, but the water never runs cold. It isn't long before I notice that I've been crying the whole time. I can't stop the flood of tears. I finally lay down on the tiles because I just can't hold myself up any longer. I just let the tears take over. There were so many close moments in the last few days. My mother's death, the destruction of home, the bombs, the hovercraft being shot down, the gun fight, the running from the Capitol Peacekeepers. I let it all go. I hear a knock on the door and I try valiantly to stop the sobs but I just can't. "Madge?" I hear someone call and I just can't stop. I can't even stop the sobs to answer.

I'm surprised when Hazelle Hawthorne opens the bathroom door. "Oh, sweet girl," I hear her say over the sobs. She turns the shower off and climbs into the shower stall not caring if she gets her clothes wet. She gathers me to her, and I'm not even ashamed of my nakedness. It feels so good to be held by another person. And not just any person, but a woman. I miss my mother so much it hurts. Not just because of her death, but even before her death I missed her. I missed her comforting me when I skinned my knee, or burnt my fingers. Hazelle just murmurs to me as she pets my hair. Soon, the tears dry out and I start to hiccup. I haven't cried like this since I was a child. She walks over to a cabinet that has big, fluffy towels inside. She wraps me up in one and then takes another out for my hair. She pats me down and dries me off and I allow her to. I probably shouldn't. She's got little ones to look out for, but I take this moment for myself. I close my eyes and remember a time my mother would do this for me when I was younger. I feel her take a comb through my hair and work out all the tangles. When she's finished, she gets me some clothes. I notice right away they are cotton pajamas. After I'm dressed, I feel her weave her fingers through my hair and braiding it back.

When we step out of the bathroom, I see both my father and a clean Gale waiting for us. A bright flush rises on my cheeks that Gale heard me but then I see my father's eyes so filled with pain. I start to cry again and he takes me in his arms and sits me on his lap on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Daddy," I tell him softly. But he can't say anything either as he's shaking with his own sobs. I just hug him close to me until I feel he's cried it all out. I move from his lap and he gets up as he rests a hand on my cheek. Then he kisses me softly on the other cheek before he walks out the door.

Hazelle turns to leave with him but I stop her. "Thank you," I tell her. My voice is hoarse from the sobs but she's still able to hear me.

"You're more than welcome, dear. Anytime you need anything, just let me know." I see her eyes drift towards Gale meaningfully and then back to me. "Any pain I can help you get through is my thanks to you." I know her meaning but I can see that Gale doesn't. She doesn't explain as she leaves the room and Gale and I are left alone.

He moves his hand through his hair and blows out a breath as he looks back at me. "Do you have everything you need?" he asks. I want to laugh. Do I have everything I need? Absolutely not. I need to see my mother again. I need to tell her things. I need for Gale to look at me as if I'm not under some microscope. But all I do is silently shake my head. He comes over and pats my shoulder awkwardly. "Well, if you do, I'm right across the hall," he tells me.

I look up at him. "Why would you get me anything?" I don't know where the question comes from but I have the need to know. I want to know if he feels obligated.

He shrugs. "Because you're my friend."

I know I must look haggard. Even though I'm shiny clean, I'm sure that there are huge circles under my now swollen red eyes. My nose has to be red and runny from the crying. But I know my smile must light up twelve rooms. I never thought that Gale would say that about me. To know that I've earned that hard won honor in his book makes me feel good. "Thank you," I say again in a whisper.

I feel him pat my shoulder again. "Well, um, good night then," he says. He turns to walk out the door. At the last second, he stops and turns to look at me with those steady gray eyes. If anyone could ever be accused of having eyes that look for the soul, Gale would be convicted of it. He studies me so long that I start to feel my heart race. Our eyes stay locked for so long that I'm pretty sure time stops. Then he gives me a lopsided smile before walking out of the door and shutting it behind him.

My breath comes out in a whoosh as I hear the door across the hall open and close. So many close calls, I think. I close the blinds to the windows effectively shutting out the bright lights of the underground District 13. Then I climb under the covers of the twin size bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, my eyes close and I drift off to sleep.

***

_My mother, father, and I stare in horror as we watch the television screen go black. What did Katniss just do? We saw her burst into the clearing, screaming Peeta's name and finding the former Victor of District 3, Beetee. Then we see her hide from Enorbria. Finally, she steps back into the sight of the cameras and lifts an arrow tied with golden wire. It flew towards nothingness until it connected somehow with the force field of the arena. The lightning flashes and then the television went blank._

"_What happened?" I ask my father and he shakes his head._

"_I can't believe it," he says softly. I see his hand grip my mother's until his knuckles go white._

_My mother coughs but I can tell she's trying to return the pressure with her fingers. "What happened to Katniss?" I ask._

"_She destroyed the arena," my father murmurs._

_I shake my head as I try to wrap my head around it. My father has been enclosed in his office for days but decided to come out tonight, of all nights, to watch the Games. I narrow my eyes. I've heard low murmurs in his office and I know it wasn't all the television. "Was it planned?"_

_His shocked eyes rise to mine. My mother starts coughing again, and we pause our conversation as I rise to get her some cough medicine. I go into the kitchen to pour her dose into a small cup. I look out the window. It's dark out, but I see shadows thundering across the street. "Dad!" I call out._

_I hear his footsteps coming into the room. I just point to the window and he looks out. His face goes pale. "What is it?" I hear my mother ask weakly from behind us._

"_I don't know," he says and he walks out the door. I follow him in a daze with my mother's cough medicine still in my hand. He's staring off into the distance. I turn my head and gasp. There's an orange haze coming from the mines. I recognize that look. I watched the Hob burn. People are running through the streets and screaming but I can't make out the words._

_My father pushes past me on his way back into the house. When he comes back out, he's got his arm around my mother. She's still in her housecoat and slippers for God's sake. "Dad, what are you doing?" The lights in the house go dark all at once._

"_We have to move," he tells me. He walks past me with my mother. She looks so frail in the bright moonlight. Her skin is so pale that it looks translucent and her long blond hair is fraying in it's braid. _

"_Dad, she can't go out in this. What's going on?" I ask and I feel fear in my stomach._

"_We've got to get out of here. They're destroying the District," I hear him say as I follow him._

_I look back and I can see bright lights in the sky. Bright, artificial lights that belong to hovercraft. Terror grips me totally and I start to run without looking where I step. We're close to the Justice Building when I twist my ankle and I go down. I cry out as my hands hit the earth. My father and my mother stop. My father picks me up and we start to run but my mother can't keep up. She's so frail and weak that she stops and falls onto the dirty street. Her white nightgown takes on the dirt and coal dust. Her blond braid falls over her shoulder as she tries to catch her breath. Then it hits me, as I see the hovercrafts bombing closer to us and buildings go up in smoke: my father can't carry the both of us._

"_Take her," my mother tells him softly as he stops to help her up._

"_Wha- No!" I cry out and struggle from my father's arms. "No, I can keep up, I promise." My voice is pleading._

_Her blue eyes, so wide and pale in the moonlight are full with tears as she holds my hand. "You are the best of the both of us, Madge darling. You need to live and survive." Her breath is getting shorter and shorter as she's trying not to cry. "Get her out, Merrick," she pleads to my father. "Leave me."_

"_Darling," I hear him say gently as he kneels next to her. "Darling, I love you."_

_I stand there shaking my head violently back and forth as I put my weight on my good ankle. This can't be happening. Another bomb falls. "I love you too," I hear her say. Then she looks up at me. "I love you, Madge."_

"_No, Mom, no," I tell her and hug her tightly to me. "No, please, don't do this."_

"_Merrick," I hear her plead and I feel his arms around my waist pulling me up._

"_No, Daddy, NO!" I scream as I start to fight him. My father is stronger than I ever thought. He throws me over his shoulder and starts to run. I beat my hands on his back and I look at my mother kneeling in the middle of the street. Other people are running and no one stops for her. "NOOO!" I scream out again. She just sits there in her housecoat and slippers and watches us leave her. Another bomb falls and I lose sight of my mother in a flash of bright light. My father and I fall forward as I scream, "MOMMY!!!!"_

_***_

I wake up screaming. My door bursts open and I curl up into a ball. I feel a hand covered in calluses shake me but I don't respond. The only thing I know to say, I say over and over again. I know it as absolute truth. "It's my fault."

**A/N:** _Please let me know what you think and leave a review._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**_The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter. _

_**A/N**__: So, I had originally planned to write Chapter 11 to Firestarter before writing this chapter in Souls on Fire. However, this is begging to be written. _

**Chapter Eleven**

_Gale's POV_

I close the door to the room District 13 has provided me. I feel as if I'm going through the motions after a very long day at the mines. They've given me a fairly large room and I see Vick and Rory asleep on the bunk beds across from the bed I'm to use. The blinds have already been pulled low and I can't help the smile that creeps across my face as I hear Rory snore softly.

I walk over to my bed and I lay down but I can't fall asleep. My mind is too full of images to be sleepy. I know I should sleep because I've only gotten a few hours in the past couple of days but I my brain won't obey. I stare up in the darkness as I put my hands under my head. When I had finished my shower earlier and dressed, I went to sit in my mother's room with Posy, Vick and Rory as my mother talked softly with the Mayor. The sounds we heard coming from Madge's room pulled on my memories. They were the same exact sounds my mother made for one day.

I remember when the Peacekeepers had come with Mayor Undersee to tell us that my father had died in an "accident" in the mines. My mother had stood tall and stoic as they explained. She fed us our dinner even though we didn't eat. She rubbed circles around her large belly and looked out the window as she did the evening dishes. She put us to bed, but I didn't sleep. It wasn't too long until I heard the sobs. The keening sound drew me from my bed and I went into the kitchen to see my mother on her knees on the floor. Her arms were wrapped around her huge belly. When I put my skinny arm around her and held her hand with my other, she grabbed onto me as if I was lifeline. I think it was hours that my mother cried. It was the first and the last time I've ever seen her cry. I remember helping her to her bed and petting her hair like she did with me, Rory or Vick when we were scared or sad.

Those were the sounds I heard coming from Madge's room. I don't remember running across the hall and bursting into her room, but I do remember calling her name and staring at the closed bathroom door. My mother had eased me out of the way and went into the dark room. I knew what was on the other side. It was grief. It was mourning. It was a place that I was scared to enter. I remember looking back at the Mayor and seeing him so lifeless and pale.

When Madge had come out of the bathroom, she was a shell of the girl that I had gotten to know in these past few days. It looked as if someone had emptied her out from the inside. Her eyes were hollow. Then she saw her father and life came back. Life, compassion and something else moved over her face. It was uncomfortable to see her comforting her father. It brought back memories. My mother had understood though. I felt her grip my hand and all I could do was squeeze it back.

And what was that cryptic meaning my mother hinted at? What did she mean that she owed Madge and it had to do with me? That was a mystery I was going to get to the bottom of. Then my mother left leaving me with Madge and I felt my tongue get all tied up like it always did with her. I always ended up saying the wrong thing. Well, usually, anyway. But when I said she was my friend, her face lit up like the sun. You would think that girl didn't have many friends. I thought on that and I felt even more uncomfortable there in the darkness. I guess she didn't have many friends. I never even saw her with anyone but Katniss at school and even within the District. I could have made an effort, but I couldn't really see beyond Katniss.

_Katniss_. I sigh as I think about this. I know I did the right thing but I can't help but think a part of me has died with letting her go. What makes it even more confusing, is that I'm pretty sure Madge knows that a part of me has died too. The way she looks at me when she thinks I don't know; when I see something happen between Katniss and Peeta. Her eyes study me and I feel… encouragement? Comfort? I don't know.

I think back to the way she handled herself on the mission. I always thought that Katniss was the ultimate survivor and adaptor. But I think that Madge really proved herself. Well, she didn't have anyone to prove herself to, but I feel that she really stepped up for Katniss, for Peeta and… for me. She saved my life. My throat wants to close on this thought. _Madge Undersee saved my life. _I owe her something. I know I threw her in that hedge, but it was more than that. She had risked everything to save me. Madge humbled me. I rub my hands over my face and I wish I could sleep. I know that I can't. I rip the covers off of me and I stand up. I'm up for just a moment when I hear a heart wrenching scream. At first, I think it's Posy because I heard "Mommy" as clear as day.

But when I burst into the hall, I see the Mayor sobbing in the hallway. I hear the screaming and sobbing from Madge's room. I walk in the door. The light from the hallway streams in through the open door and I see Madge covered in sweat and curled into a tight ball. I shake her. Her eyes are open and I hear her say over and over again that it's her fault.

"Madge?" I call to her but she doesn't move. She doesn't acknowledge me. She stares at some invisible horror that I can't see.

I sit on the bed. I really don't know what to do but I think of Posy when she wakes up in the middle of the night with one of her nightmares. I awkwardly pull Madge into my arms. Her whole body is shaking violently. Katniss runs in with her hair in wild disarray. I see she is still in her black clothes from the mission. Peeta is on her heels. My mother and Mrs. Everdeen also come into the room. My mother holds Katniss back as Mrs. Everdeen makes her way towards us.

She shines a light into Madge's eyes. "She's in shock," I hear her murmur.

"From what?" I ask. Madge is still murmuring about something being her fault.

"I don't know," I hear Mrs. Everdeen reply.

"Does her father know?" I ask harshly. I can't understand why the man is out in the hall and sobbing.

What do I do with all this grief? What makes me think I can handle it. Then, I feel Madge's small hand clutch my shirt. That same small hand that let an arrow loose from a bow to kill the threat to my life. I turn my attention back to her and I murmur to her softly just like I would with Posy. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"I killed my mother," I hear her reply in a hiccupping breath.

I hear the collective gasp from across the room and I stare each person down until they leave. Well, everyone besides my mother. She stares at me in pity and understanding. I would like to know what to do. As if my mother reads my thoughts, she shrugs. But she comes closer to squeeze my arm. Then she kisses my head and leaves the room. She shuts the door behind her and I'm alone with a shivering Madge.

I sigh. "Why do you think that?" I ask her.

For a while, it is silent but finally she says, "We left her because of me."

"Tell me." The only way she could work through it is if she talks. I feel her shake her head. Her soft hair tickles my chin and I pat it down with my other hand. "Come on, Madge. Tell me."

"We were running when we figured out what was happening. My father had my mother and we were running in the dark. I don't know if I tripped or just stepped wrong… I twisted my ankle and went down." Her voice drifts off.

"Then what happened?" I encourage.

I hear her take a deep breath before she continues. "My father picks me up, and we start running again. But my mother, she's weak and can't keep up." Her voice is growing hysterical so I let her pause. I try to remember her mother but I don't think I've ever seen the woman before. There were always rumors of sickness and I don't believe the woman ever set foot out of the Mayor's mansion. When I notice it has been too quiet for too long, I squeeze her shoulder. I hear her sigh. "She fell. She told my dad to leave her and take me. If… If I wouldn't have twisted my stupid ankle, we could have gotten her out." She starts to cry again. My heart goes out to her. When my father died, it left a hole inside of me. But I've always known that the ones to blame were the Capitol for making him go down there into the darkness. I've always known it was because of them that they had the unsafe conditions. I never felt blame. But this girl beside me, this brave young woman who has survived so much, has heaped all this guilt upon herself.

I think of how I would feel if I had to choose to leave someone behind, or if I was forced to. But, again, I haven't ever gone through this. It all circles back around to one thing. "Madge," I say softly as I shake her. I hear her sob and I shake her again. "Madge, listen to me. It's not your fault."

She pushes away from me and though I can't see her in the darkness, I can feel the motion of her shaking her head back and forth. "No, you weren't there. It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault," she says again and again. I know I'm losing her.

I grip her upper arms. "Listen to me, Madge. It wasn't your fault. You're not the one who ordered for bombs to be dropped on the District. You're not the one who made the Capitol decide who lives and dies. The Capitol is at fault for you mother's death. The Capitol alone."

"But we just left her there, Gale. The Capitol may have bombed the District, but it's because of me that my mother was blown to pieces." Her voice is harsh in the darkness.

I pull her to my chest and hug her as I would Posy, or Katniss. "No, Madge, it isn't your fault. You wouldn't have been running in the first place if the Capitol would just let us be." I hold her until her shivering stops.

"Gale," she whispers and I can feel her breath on my neck.

"Yes?" I whisper back.

"It will always be my fault. Maybe I didn't kill her, but it will be my fault that she was left behind." I know there is nothing I can say that would change her mind.

"Let me put it this way," I try to reason with her. "If you had a child, and the choice was between you dying and your child living, which would you choose?" She doesn't answer me. I sit and listen to our breathing in silence. "Don't taint your mother's sacrifice with this. She wouldn't want you to." I hope I'm saying the right thing. I hope and I pray that this helps.

I feel the tension leave her body. "Thank you," she whispers. I squeeze her and I get up to go get some tissues from the bathroom. I leave the light on from the bathroom as I bring them back to her and I wipe the tears from her cheeks. Her eyes look up at me and I catch my breath. I never really noticed how beautiful her eyes were. No, if I'm being truthful and now it seems the time for being truthful, I would say that I had noticed before. But it had always seemed so right to be with Katniss that I had always pushed the thought back in my mind.

This is a side of Katniss I would have never been permitted to see. She's never needed me. The realization doesn't cause me pain as it should. I look at Madge and I feel needed. The knowledge of it rushes through me. Her eyes go wide as I lean closer. I didn't even realize that I had moved closer. Suddenly, my hand is on her cheek. Her breath leaves her lips and they widen in the movement. Had I ever noticed her lips? They are soft and full. My eyes lock with hers as I lean closer and lightly touch my lips to hers. They are so soft. But I taste the salt from her tears on her lips and it brings everything back into focus.

I straighten back up. "I apologize," I tell her. She just stares up at me with those big blue eyes and I feel like the worst kind of criminal. Here she was crying her eyes out over the death of her mother and I kiss her! She's so shocked she can't even say anything. I turn away in disgust. "You better try and get some rest." My voice comes out cold. I walk to the door.

"Don't go," I hear her call out. Her voice is so soft and she sounds scared. I lay my head against the door. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so confused. I have all these weird feelings coursing through me. Pain over Katniss, admiration for Madge. I feel protective of her. If I were honest, I would also say I feel something more for her. Something more than I have ever allowed myself to feel for her. "Please," I hear her plead and I close my eyes.

"I'll be right back," I tell her and my voice is hoarse. I don't have the strength to leave her alone. I go into my room across the hall and I gently pick up Vick from the top bunk and lay him on my bed. He doesn't even wake up. Then I grab the mattress, with blanket and pillow, and go back across the hall. I see the mayor slumped across the floor outside and I pause. I don't know what I feel for him. Maybe it's anger. Maybe it's pity. Maybe it's both. He raises blood shot eyes up to me. "She blames herself," I tell him. I know he knows what I'm talking about.

"It wasn't her fault. It was mine. I should have been strong enough," his voice breaks and I have to look away.

Then I look back at him. "You need to be strong enough now."

He looks up at me again. He studies for a moment. "What if I can't?"

I think of my mother doing everything she can to raise three boys by herself and then a baby girl. I think of Katniss doing everything she can to make sure Prim survived. "You have to be." It's the only answer I know how to give. I don't wait for him to respond but I go back into the Madge's room. I can tell from the light in the hall that she hasn't moved and I see the look of relief in her eyes as I come back in. I lay the mattress on the floor next to her bed. I situate the blanket and pillow and then I pull the bathroom door to where only a speck of light is visible.

I climb onto the mattress and I sigh at the fact that my feet hang off of the end. I hear Madge settle on the bed. Then her hand reaches down and finds mine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I answer softly. She squeezes my hand, but she doesn't let go. I listen as her breath finally evens out and I know for sure that she's asleep. Only then do I let out a loud breath. I have no idea what I'm doing. I have no idea what tomorrow holds. But as I listen to her slow, even breaths, I realize something. At this moment, there isn't anywhere else I would rather be than being here for this strong and sad girl who is suddenly and irrevocably rooted in my mind.

_**A/N:**__ Please be kind and leave a review._


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **_The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter._

**Chapter Twelve**

_Gale's POV_

My eyes pop open with a start. When I realize that I was just asleep and no longer running from the bombs, my breath comes out of my lungs in relief. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose with my fingers. Then I open my eyes again and study my surroundings. The memory of last night plays again in my mind. Did I really kiss Madge? I sit up and look over at Madge in the soft light coming from the bathroom. She's lying on her stomach and breathing deeply. Her face is turned towards me and I smile at the picture she makes. The cheek that is on the bed is smashed and her full lips are slightly open. Some of her hair has worked itself out of the braid and curls around her face. Her dark blond lashes make shadows on her cheeks. She takes another hiccupping breath and before I even realize what I'm doing, I run a hand over her hair. It feels as soft as it looks.

I did kiss her last night. With that thought, I sigh and I pull my hand back as if it was burned. What was I thinking? She was looking up at me with those big blue eyes and she looked so vulnerable to me. Even now, even remembering how soft her lips were, I feel a need to kiss her again. What the hell is wrong with me?

I swiftly, but silently, get up and walk out the door. I close it softly behind me just as I hear someone shuffling down the hall. I look over to see Katniss helping Madge's father to his room. We study each other for a minute before she goes into the room. She looks even more rough now than she did last night.

She comes back out and walks slowly down the hall towards me. Then the smell hits me. I run my hands tiredly over my face before I say, "God, Catnip, you reek." I look over at her to see how she takes my comment and then we both start to laugh. It feels good to laugh with her again.

"Gee, thanks," she tells me.

"Just thought you should know." We stare at each other for another moment. It's almost as if we're trying to figure out how to talk to each other again.

"Is she okay?" Katniss asks me and I look away. She's asking me about Madge. How weird is that?

I shake my head before I finally answer her, "I don't know."

I can feel Katniss staring at me. "What did she mean that she killed her mother?"

I shake my head again. "That's not for me to tell, Katniss." I look at her again and I can her eyes wide in shock. I know it's because I've never kept anything from her before. It's not like I'm keeping anything from her now. It's just that it's not my information to share. "That's not fair, Katniss. It's her burden and I can't share it with anyone."

She nods her head and then she waves her hand towards Madge's door. "I see the two of you have gotten close."

I feel a flush creeping up my neck. I wonder what she would think if she knew just how close I got to Madge last night. "Well, we're friends now." I see her raise her eyebrows at me, but I don't say anything else.

The silence stretches out and finally she says as she starts for her room, "Well, I'm going to get cleaned up."

"See you later, Catnip," I tell her softly as I let myself back into Madge's room. I feel as if I'm saying goodbye to a chapter of my life. I shut the door behind me and lean against it. My head falls back against the door as I take a few deep breaths. It always hurts when you cut a bit of yourself away.

I hear a rustle and I look up to see Madge sitting up in the bed. Her cheeks are flushed but she looks me in the eyes. "Good morning," she tells me. Her voice is hoarse from little use. Or maybe from the scream last night.

"Good morning," I reply and I study her. The dark circles that were under her eyes seem to have disappeared. I search in my memories and I know that Madge has rarely ever resorted to make up. Has she always been this pretty? She blushes under my stare and looks away. I look away too and I feel flushed under my collar. All these damn women. They're driving me insane.

"Thank you for last night," I hear her say softly and I look back up to see her standing. "It really means a lot that you stayed."

"It was no problem," I tell her as I try to shrug it off. I feel so uncomfortable standing there. I really don't know what to do next.

She smiles at me and her eyes are again direct on mine as she moves closer. Some flowery scent wraps around my senses as she steps in front of me. I try to ignore it as I look down at her. I feel my heart speed up a bit. "Well, problem or not, thank you." Then, after that statement, she rises up on her tip toes to kiss my cheek. Her lips are soft across my skin and it takes everything in me not to crush her against me.

"Uh.. sure," I say as I move away. "I, uh, have to look in on my brothers." Then I turn and leave the room. I may have snapped the door a little loudly as I shut it behind me but I just had to get out of there and quickly. Her big blue eyes were pulling me in so deep that I don't think I would have been able to climb back out. Once I'm in the hall, I breathe a sigh of relief. "Damn women," I mutter as I stalk across the hall and into my brothers' room.

***

_Madge's POV_

The smile is still on my face as the doors closes smartly in front of my face. I, Madge Undersee, have managed to embarrass Gale Hawthorne. It's ridiculously sweet and I hug the emotion to me. He was so sweet with me last night.

And the kiss! I sigh as I think about the fact that he kissed me. It was a short and fleeting kiss, but it seemed like eons that our lips had touched. His lips were surprisingly soft and so very warm against mine. And even after that, he stayed. He held my hand through the night. He was so sweet and caring with me. And he didn't think I should blame myself.

I walk into the bathroom and take my hair out of the braid as I comb it. Was he right? Should I not blame myself for my mother's death? He said the Capitol were the ones who killed my mother. He said not to taint my mother's sacrifice. I sigh as I look at myself in the mirror. Will I ever be able to let the guilt go?

I shake my head and finish with my hair. I braid it back like it was before and I change into the black clothes that are in the room. Just as I'm tying the laces to my boots, I hear a soft knock on the door. I open it and I see my father. A lead weight falls into my stomach. "Madge, honey," he starts and I can tell that my father has had a rough night. There are dark circles under his eyes. I open the door wider and he comes in. "I'm so sorry, Madge."

I hear his whispered words and tears threaten to fall. I don't want to cry anymore. "For what, Daddy?"

He looks over at me. "Because I'm not strong enough. I wasn't then… and I wasn't last night."

It dawns on me that he must of heard me. Did all of District 13 hear me? I sigh as I walk towards the bed and I have to step around the mattress on the floor. "Dad," I start but he waves his hand as he comes to sit next to me on the bed.

"Listen to me, Madge," he tells me and his eyes are wide on mine. "It wasn't your fault. No, just listen," he orders and a hint of the man I know comes back into his office. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you. Nor will I blame you. The Capitol has done this to our family, our District and our country."

I squeeze his hand and I let a little more blame slip away from me. "I know," I tell him. We sit in silence for a few minutes until we hear a knock on the door. "Come in," I invite as I hope it's Gale. I try not to let my disappointment show as I see Haymitch.

He nods at us. "Mayor. Madge. I just wanted to let you know that we're meeting with Mayor Snow and some others downstairs."

"We'll be there," I tell Haymitch confidently.

I feel my father squeeze my hand and I look to see that he's squared his shoulders and he's sitting up straight. "Yes, we'll be there."

Haymitch nods and leaves the room. I hear him knock on the door across the hall to talk to Gale. My father and I get up and we actually meet Gale as he's coming out of his room. Our eyes lock and I feel the feeling of it all the way through to my toes. He gestures for us to walk ahead of him and I start down the stairs with my father. All the while I feel his eyes on my back and I have to wonder what the future holds for us.

**A/N:** _I'm soooo sorry for the long update! Real life has really been bringing me down and I haven't had a lot of personal time. Just know that I'm not going to desert the story or you, the readers. Please be patient with me. Thank all of you for your wonderful reviews and support. Please be kind and leave a review!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **_The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter._

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Madge's POV_

My father squeezes my hand as I follow Gale and Commander Vanzant out of the common room. I have to wonder what I just signed up for. We came downstairs to meet with Mayor Snow. We learned that the Capitol, or Mayor Snow's evil brother President Snow, have been spreading rumors that Katniss and the others were no longer fighting. So they were planning on broadcasting to everyone in the Capitol that they are still fighting the good fight.

Meanwhile, for those of us who aren't Victors (and believe me, I'm thanking every lucky star that is a title I haven't had to fight for) have nothing to do. Well, we have nothing to do except sign up to fight for the cause. Of course, Gale being Gale has already volunteered. I had hoped when Katniss had mentioned his family that he wouldn't have volunteered. But he had. And, of course, I can't stand by and do nothing. The Capitol has taken away- No, let me rephrase: they have _destroyed_ our home. However, as I learned in the woods when we were running from the Capitol forces, I can take a life but I would prefer not to. I haven't let myself think about it, but there are people who are not living on because of me. I would much rather assist in helping keeping our guys alive then killing theirs.

We go to a different wing of the Justice Building. This must be the military end where we were before. I see a lot of uniformed people milling about. Of course, Gale and I are in Freeland black, but the uniforms are slightly different. People have name tags and ranks. Finally, she enters an office and we follow her in. Behind the desk is an older man with short curly red hair with white streaks near his temples. He looks up as we enter. His mustache is military ruler straight and a mixture of red and white. Bottle green eyes look at us from behind wire rimmed glasses. "Commander?" he asks her in question.

She gestures at us. "New recruits, Sir," she answers and I see that she stands up straighter. I try to mirror her stance as I look back at the gentleman behind the desk.

He looks us over. "Are these some of the ones who assisted you in the rescue mission?" he asked. His eyes have narrowed as they studied Gale beside me.

"Yes, Sir," she answers. "This is Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee from District 12. Madge would like to join our medic team." I try not to let the surprise show that she has remembered our names. But, then, I guess I shouldn't be. She struck me as highly intelligent and intuitive during the rescue mission. The man behind the desk nods his head.

"What of the others?" he asks.

"They will join after they have finished filming their news announcement."

"Very well. Hawthorne and Undersee will enter as corporals under you. You are to make sure they receive training, and fast, Commander. Unfortunately, I see this thing coming to a head very quickly and we'll need all the help we can get." His eyes took us in again and I think I see a flash of pity in his eyes. "Are you sure you're old enough to handle this?"

"Sir," Gale stated, "we've seen our home destroyed. We've gone to the Capitol with your military and were able to get back alive and help others to do so. I believe we can handle this."

A twinkle could be seen in the man's eyes. "And do you believe you can take a life?"

"We already have, sir," I answer. "However, it is my intent to make sure that our guys live." He seemed to measure us again and then nodded his head.

"You are dismissed, Commander. Take these two Corporals to basic." He looked back at the commander expectantly.

"Yes, Sir," she answered before saluting and leaving the room. We walked a few more doors down and came to a large room. It looked to be a training center of sorts. There were different stations all around the room but in the back was a large crowd of people cheering. I looked at the commander and saw her amused smile. "This way," she ordered us as we went to an office off of the training center. She sat down behind the desk and waved to the desk. "Fill out these papers," she told us as she gave us each a clipboard and pen. Gale and I bent to the task but we couldn't help but wonder what all the cheering was about. When we were through, she had just finished making us nametags.

"Alright, here you go," she said handing them to us. "Now, we need to give you a crash course in training. Usually, you would go through about three months of classes, PT tests and something we like to call hell week." The last was said with a devious smile and I swallowed hard. I think I could do without the hell week, thank you very much. "First thing to know, always follow orders." I nod. I can't help the nerves that are spreading throughout me.

I look over at Gale and I see he's hanging onto her every word. He looks over to me and his eyes are that calm grey again. I feel my heart slow down from its frantic race. I look back at the Commander. I feel steadier. "Alright, well I can see that the both of you want to see what is going on out there." We stand up with her and we walk out into the training center. All of the other stations have been deserted as we walk across to the crowd in front of us. Some turn to look at us and they stand straighter as the Commander walks through the crowd. It parts for her and we follow.

In front of us, we see Kane, her second in command, and another man in hand to hand combat on a blue mat. I thought Kane was tall and dark, but I can't help the appreciation I feel for the man he is currently fighting. The other man, also with dark black hair and eyes somewhere between blue and gray, blocks a powerful punch by wrapping his hand around Kane's fist and lifting him over his shoulder and onto Kane's back. He comes down on his knee with a fast punch to Kane's face only to stop at the last second. "Yield?" he asked in a musical accent I've never heard before.

Kane grinned. "I yield, damn it." The other man grinned and reached down to help Kane up. The muscles in his arm rippled as he pulled Kane up. I see that they are about the same height. Then his eyes look around the crowd and look at Gale and I curiously. He's got the same soul searching look that Gale has and I can't help but feel just a tad bit breathless. I notice a dimple winking on the right side of his mouth. I hear a few women in the crowd sigh and it makes me smile.

I look over at Gale to see what he thinks of the reaction and he's looking at me with a slight frown on his face. "What?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nothing," he replies and looks away but I see the little muscle in his jaw ticking away.

"Fresh meat?" the man asks as he looks at Gale and me.

"New recruits," the Commander corrected. "Go easy on them, Shaw. It's the first day."

A devilish grin took over his features and I hear another collective sigh through the females in the room. "My pleasure," he said in his deep baritone with his unusual accent.

"Don't all of you have something you should be doing?" the Commander asked with her voice raised. The crowd dispersed leaving just Gale, the commander, Shaw, Kane and me. "I leave them in your capable hands." She and Kane walk away.

"Well, as she said my name is Shaw. And my specialty, as it were, is hand to hand combat." My eyes involuntarily take a look at his very capable hands. They were big and long. I look back into his eyes and I see he is looking at Gale with an amused smile on his face. "Care to have a go?" he asks softly.

I look at Gale and I can see the usual anger and rage on his face that he had worn back in District 12 after he had been whipped. This can't be good. "Yes," Gale says.

"Gale," I start to say but one angry look from him has me shutting my mouth.

The two circle one another on the mat and my heart speeds up in adrenaline. I feel like a helpless maiden on the sideline while two warriors fight. I roll my eyes at my own foolishness. Gale is tall and lean while Shaw is tall and wide. Every which way he turns, muscles ripple. My throat goes dry at the thought of what those muscles could do against Gale. Not that Gale is a string bean, of course. He's got what I think of as long muscles. I see them rippling under his black shirt just as I see Shaw's. And then, suddenly, Shaw springs. I hold my breath as Gale swiftly side steps and Shaw turns on his heel. "You're fast," Shaw tells Gale.

But Gale just shrugs his shoulders. I can't help but think of the predator cats that the Capitol has sometimes used in their games. They were muttations, but they stalked their prey quietly and maliciously. Their eyes would never waver just as Gale's eyes were not wavering now. When Shaw moved again, Gale went low with a punch to the gut. I felt the air from Shaw's lungs whoosh over me as he was brought to his knees. Silence rang throughout the training center as other people stopped to see what has happened. I can see from their shocked expressions that they have rarely seen Shaw in such a state.

Then Shaw raised his blue gray eyes, and I could tell the battle was not over. With a swift round kick while he was on his knee, Gale went falling onto his back. Both of them sprang up and started to circle again, though I could tell the amusement was no longer in Shaw's eyes. Why oh why did Gale have to tick him off? They flew at each other and were immediately locked in long arms and bracing against each other as they tried to get a good position. Shaw went for a punch and then Gale used the very same maneuver that Shaw had used on Kane. He grabbed Shaw's wrist and hoisted him over his head and then onto Shaw's back. He came down with a fist that stopped a hair's breath away from the tip of Shaw's nose. "Yield?" Gale asked in a dangerously soft voice.

My heart was pounding. Who would have thought Gale had it in him? "I yield," Shaw said. Gale fell back and helped him out. Then Shaw patted him on the back with a hand that must have weighed as much as a tree trunk. Then he threw back his head and laughed. "I'll be damned, kid. You're a quick study."

Gale's answering grin was quick as lightening under the praise. Then it was wiped away as Shaw turned his gaze onto me. "And how about you?"

"I, uh, do better with a gun," I answered. My mouth had gone dry as dust again.

He shook his head. "And what will you do if you have no gun, little lady?"

I squared my shoulders at that. "Have you teach me what to do," I told him.

He threw his head back again. "Oh, this is going to be fun," he stated while his eyes danced with humor. Then he let Gale go and grabbed me. His hands were definitely as strong as they looked as he put me in a stance. "Why don't you go to a different training center for now, Hawthorne?" Shaw asked as he took one glance at Gale's nametag and then looked back to me.

I looked over at Shaw's shoulder to see the angry gaze was back. He looked like he was going to say something but I shook my head. Always follow orders, I mouthed to him. I saw his pained look before he stalked away. I let loose a breath and tried valiantly to listen to Shaw's lessons. After about an hour, I knew how to throw a real punch and be able to block the same from someone else. I also knew how to break a man's arm, his knee caps, and how to shove a man's nose into his brain, though I didn't think I would be using this one as it would most certainly cause someone's death. Within the next hour, Shaw and I had perfected a dance of sorts and others were watching us once again. I did not for one moment take my gaze from him. I started to be able to tell when he was going to make a move to a certain spot as his eyes would go there a second before his hands or feet. He'd advance and I would dodge. He would feint one way, and I would go to the other to get a shot in. Sweat was dripping in my eyes. I hear a slight commotion but my eyes didn't waver from Shaw's. His, however, strayed for just a moment and I was able to sweep my leg under his as he did earlier with Gale. As he went down, I grabbed his arm, flipped him on his stomach, and twisted it behind him. "Yield?" I asked.

"Damn it, I think I will, Undersee," I heard him rasp out. I let him go and backed up. The crowd burst out into applause. I looked around and saw Gale studying me with his steady gray gaze again. I smiled triumphantly and I could see just a corner of his mouth quirk up a bit. My eyes continued around and I could see that the others have joined us. The Commander came up behind them.

"Very well done, Undersee," she told me. "Please follow me," she told me and I followed her away from the others.

"I'll be looking forward to a rematch, Undersee," I heard Shaw call out from behind us and I raised my hand in acknowledgement. I heard his laugh ring out across the center as Vanzant and I walked out. She was walking towards the medical part of the building where Gale and I had been before. When we entered, I saw the same smiling doctor from before. "Dr. Franklin," I heard Vanzant greet her. "Here is your charge, Madge Undersee." The woman had curly brown hair and golden brown eyes. "Undersee," Vanzant said to me, "you will train in the training center for four hours a day starting at eight in the morning. You will take a break and then report to Dr. Franklin each day at one in the afternoon and study with her for four more hours. Each day, you will report to me by no later than five-thirty pm." Then she excused herself and left.

Dr. Franklin looked at me and grinned. "You look like you've been training hard."

I grinned. "Yes, Ma'am."

She smiled. "Well, go get a shower, get something to eat, and report back to me in an hour. Then we'll start on your knowledge of first aid."

"Thank you, Doctor," I tell her before I leave the room. I navigate my way through the halls. I notice footsteps behind me and I stop and turn. I see Gale walking fast in my direction. "Hey," I tell him.

"Are you okay?" he asks me as he stands in front of me.

My eyebrows draw together in a frown. "Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"You took a few punches," he told me.

Then a smile blooms across my face. Is he worried about me? "Yes, I did."

"I didn't know you at all, did I?" he murmurs as he studies me intently.

My smile fades as his eyes take in all the features on my face. "What do you mean?" I ask him quietly.

His hand seems to move slowly as it plays with the ends of my braid that is hanging over my shoulder. "You're a long way from the girl in the pretty white dress," he says softly.

I realize that there isn't even a foot between us. My heartbeat speeds up as his eyes look into mine. I think I may have forgotten to breathe. "Who?" I ask dreamily. And then I can't stop myself. He smells of sweat and pine scented soap. It's more than I can bear. I rise up on my tip toes and I press my lips to his. He stands still as I wrap my arms around his neck. And then, suddenly, I feel his hands on my shoulders as he pulls me closer. My eyes drift closed as he takes the kiss deeper. Abruptly, he curses as he pushes me from him and stalks away.

I lean back against the wall and watch him walk away as I catch my breath. I press the heel of my hand against my thudding heart. I slowly start to make my way towards the dormitory. I can't help the smile that moves across my face. I'm getting to him.

**A/N:** _You know what to do… Please leave a review. _


	14. Broken Noses

_**Disclaimer: **_The Hunger Games_ and _Catching Fire_, two of the best books I've ever read, are owned by Suzanne Collins and I don't have any rights to them except the right to read them and love them. This is a companion fic to Firestarter._

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Gale's POV_

_Females,_ I think in disgust. There is just no figuring them. Madge looked up at me with those wide blue eyes and I fell hook, line and sinker. I stop just outside the doors of the training room and stare at the wall while I try to steady my heart beat. My hands are shaking. I run one of those shaky hands through my hair and let out a long, slow breath. Just what in the world is this girl doing to me?

The door opens and Shaw comes out. My eyes narrow to slits. I had to endure two hours of watching this big lug running his hands all over her. I feel jealousy eating me from the inside out. I'm definitely used to this sensation after watching Peeta and Katniss for over a year, but it's never affected me like it is right now. Shaw looks at me smiles. I want to punch his perfect face, though, in all honesty, it really isn't perfect. Somewhere down the line someone broke his nose and I can't help but wish it would have been me. Though, I suppose some women would have thought it handsome. I wonder if Madge would.

I curse him in my mind and I swear he can hear my thoughts because his grin gets wider. "Something wrong, Hawthorne?" he asks in a soft tone.

_Just everything_, I think. "No," I tell him insolently.

"No what?" he asks as he taps some kind of medal on his chest that I couldn't care less about.

"No, sir," I tell him.

His smile widens. All I can think that this is one of the biggest jerks I've ever met in my life. Peeta doesn't have anything on this guy. "Your little lass has a lot of spirit," he tells me as he leans against the far wall.

_Oh, great, he wants conversation_. I raise an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Your little lass," he says with a gesture down the hallway as if he knows where Madge is. "Madge Undersee."

"She's not my little lass," I tell him.

His eyes brighten up. Too bad I can't black them out. "Fair game then?" he asks hopefully.

"Nope," I reply.

His grin widens. "We'll see about that," he says softly as he walks away nonchalantly down the hall and whistles.

I have visions of red and beating big men with funny accents senseless. I may have taken a step in his direction, but the door opens behind me. "Hi, Gale," I hear Peeta say from behind me. _Great._ "Madge okay?" I hear him ask and he has genuine concern in his voice. But it's just concern for a friend. Tension runs out of my shoulders.

"Yeah, she was just due for medical training," I answer.

I recognize that this is the first time the two of us have been alone in… well, ever. I feel awkward all over again. He nods and looks down the hall at Shaw turning around the corner. Something moves behind his eyes. "Katniss doesn't like him too much," he mutters.

I smile at that. "That makes two of us, at least. What about you?"

His eyes get thoughtful before he turns them on me. They somehow remind me of Madge all over again. "I'm reserving judgment for now." Meaning he is going to wait and see how he acts around Katniss? God, I don't even want to think about that right now.

At that moment, Katniss walks out of the training room and stops dead as she sees us. Awkward moment number… I've lost count. "Well, we start training tomorrow," she announces.

"Speaking of which, I need to get back," I tell her I as I walk toward the door. I don't hear anything from either one of them as I walk back into the training center. As the door closes, I hope that I can find some kind of mind numbing training that can stop all the thoughts in my head. There are thoughts of smashing Shaw's face and maybe breaking a bone or twenty. Madge's dazed eyes right before her soft lips meet mine and the sexy little sigh she did in her throat when I crushed her against me. Then there's Katniss and Peeta which I've done so much thinking about that I'm kind of tired of it all.

I see Vanzant near her office talking with Kane. I decide to head in that direction and see if she can direct me to some kind of mindless distraction. Of course, I should have known that would be too good to be true. "Hawthorne," she calls out. I walk over to her and stand expectantly. Her eyes are shrewd and compassionate as she looks into mine. "I need you to outline the attack on your District in minute detail for us," she says as she gestures for us to go into her office. _So much for mind numbing training_, I think.

After an exhausting couple of hours of going through the destruction of my home, I trudge back over to the dormitory. I walk in and the smell of food immediately assaults my nose. Everyone is sitting at the tables and eating. My heart lifts a little as I see Rory helping to cut the meet for Posy and my mother's laugh rings out as Vick says something to her. Mrs. Everdeen is in deep conversation with Madge's father. Finnick is regaling his family and Annie with some tale. Then I see Madge sitting and talking with someone. Her laugh rings out which lifts my spirits a little until I see that the person she is talking to is Shaw. Visions of broken noses dance through my mind and I clench my fists. "Whoa there," Peeta says softly from behind me.

I shake my head a little to get the rage to subside as I focus on him. "What?" I ask.

"Don't go in with guns blazing," Peeta warns me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"You look like you're about to start a war," he tells me. There's a little smile playing with the corners of his mouth that is really starting to annoy the hell out of me. I wonder how Peeta would look like with a broken nose.

I roll my shoulders back. "I don't know what you mean."

Peeta rolls his eyes. "Look, I wrote the book on watching the girl you have deep feelings for have a special relationship of some sort with a threatening guy. Pick your battles, Hawthorne."

_Now just what the hell did he mean by that?_ I wonder as he walks away. Does he think he battled me for Katniss? I watch as she comes from the other direction and sits next across from Peeta. Her eyes are only for him. There was no way I could have ever won that battle. I shrug of the feeling of foreboding and pick a seat right across from Madge.

She looks over at me with those wide blue eyes and a smile blooms from one side of her soft lips to another. _Hmm,_ point for me. Then she looks deeper for a moment and her smile disappears. I hate it when she does that. It's like she can see right through to the person I keep locked away. "Everything okay?" she asks.

I nod as I keep my voice down as I tell her, "I just had to tell Vanzant about the attack."

Her eyes widen a bit and her small hand reaches across the table to grip mine. I try not grin in triumph over at Shaw as her thumb rubs across the back of my hand. And then I forget Shaw and everyone else in the room as she looks at me with those sad eyes and I know we are both remembering screams and explosions from the attack. A shiver runs down my back. Then my thoughts are, thankfully, interrupted as Prim sets a bowl of something delicious in front of me. I heat the beef stew with fresh vegetables as if I'm a starving man. Mr. Mellark, the baker, comes around with some fresh rolls and butter and soon I'm finishing my third helping. I can't help but think the food here is so much better than anything at home.

After dinner, we all get up and go to the common room except for the kids. They're playing some board games. Not long after, Haymitch comes into the Common Room. His eyes soften a moment as he looks at the kids, but I see them go grim again as he turns towards the adults. He pulls the dividers closed shutting us off from the kids as he says, ""They are about to air our little film."

Madge sits next to me on a couch and I can't help the satisfaction I feel as I hear Shaw's dejected sigh from behind. But soon, I forget all about him. There's a threatening little message from the Capitol on the television and then Haymitch's commercial is played. By the time it is finished, I'm horror struck. I hear Peeta and Katniss leave the room and I must admit I feel some grudging respect towards him. I remember when I told Katniss that he made it so hard to hate him. Then I begin to get angry again. The Capitol has destroyed so many people.

I find myself itching for another chance in training, for another chance at killing those bastards who've done this to us. I look at Madge and I see tears spilling down her cheeks. I don't stop my arm from going around her shoulders. It feels as it was made to curl around her. Her head rests on my chest. "Poor Peeta," she murmurs. I can't help but agree.

One by one everyone gets up to leave. I don't know how long we sit there alone staring at a black TV screen. I wondered what was happening in the Capitol and the districts. I wondered how soon we would be able to do something about. "Do you think Peeta is okay?" I finally hear Madge ask.

I'm silent for a moment before I answer, "No."

She nods silently. "None of us will be okay for a long time, Gale." I nod in agreement. No argument there. "We can't let them keep doing this to us," she says slowly.

I look down at her and she turns those big blue eyes up to meet mine. They blaze with determination. "No, we can't," I tell her softly.

She looks at me for a moment before her eyes soften. "And what about us?" she asks.

I'm confused. "What do you mean?"

She rolls her eyes. "Nevermind," she answers. She gets up and stretches for a moment. My mind empties as she reaches her arms above her head. "Walk me up?" I hear her ask before she turns around to look at me. I just nod. Her small hand grabs my hand and pulls me up to my feet. She doesn't let go as we walk up the stairs.

We pass my Peeta and Katniss's rooms. I don't hear anything from either one. Then we reach hers and she leans back against the door. The light from the Underground District 13 filters in through the windows in the hallway and slants across her face. I don't know what makes me do it, but I'm so tired of thinking that I don't let my mind stop me. I anchor my hands on either side of her head, lean down, and set my lips on hers. I hear her breath catch right before her mouth opens slightly to deepen the kiss. I spend the next minute slowly kissing her before I remember where I am. "Good night, Madge," I tell her softly as I take a step back.

"Good night, Gale," she says dreamily right before she shuts her door in my face. But I hear her sigh as her body leans against the other side. A smile slides across my face as I lay my hand on the door for a moment before going to the room I share with my brothers. A few more moments like those and I might just be able to get through this war.

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to all of those who have waited patiently. As always, please be kind and leave a review_.


End file.
